


3+2

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Cat Ears, Incest (hint), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Не переживайте, ребенку ничего не грозит! – жизнерадостно сказал врач.<br/>Вот тогда-то Имс и упал в обморок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, почему у героев кошачьи уши, окей? Это была шутка для чернового варианта. А потом я их оставила...
> 
> Я поставила тег "инцест", но на самом деле инцеста как такового там нет. Просто перестраховалась.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-14.

****  


 

Да, Дом с самого начала знал, что так все и будет. Именно так и никак иначе.

Но знать – одно, а слушать ядовитые подколки Имса – совсем другое. Имса, настроение которого успело поменяться уже раза четыре за последний час и сейчас переживало как раз негативную фазу.

– Артур не пойдет на встречу с этими сомнительными дельцами один, – заявил Имс недовольно – и слишком уж уверенно для законченного подкаблучника, которым он был, – и уж тем более с тобой.

– Это не сомнительные дельцы, это наш клиент, – возразил Дом. – Просто его сын сомневается в наших методах, и мистер Шень попросил, чтобы мы объяснили поподробнее, что собираемся делать.

– И мистер Шень, конечно же, альфа?

– Да.

– И его сын тоже?

– Он всего лишь избалованный подросток, ему нет двадцати!

– Артур не пойдет!

– Это почему же? – немедленно спросил Артур, который всего минуту назад горячо отказывался идти на встречу.

Имс растерянно замолчал, явно подыскивая аргументы, которые не обернутся степлером, пущенным ему в голову, заозирался в поисках помощи – и помощь, естественно, не заставила себя ждать.

– Потому что у тебя гора своей работы, – Арти даже глаз не поднял от ноутбука, – и если ты куда-то поедешь, то не придешь домой ночевать. Предпочтешь провести ночь тут?

– Нет, – тут же ответил Артур.

С братом он никогда не спорил. Чего не сказать о Доме. И Имсе. И вообще всех.

– Вот и отлично, – невозмутимо сказал Арти и снова зашуршал клавишами. Чтобы пару мгновений спустя прерваться и добавить: – Будете вести себя, как придурки – и с Домом поеду я, а вы останетесь доделывать всю нашу работу.

– Вот еще, – пробубнил себе под нос Артур.

Имс кивнул.

– Только не с Коббом.

Дом застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. И с чего он решил, что сегодня родственники Арти будут хоть самую каплю доброжелательнее? Нет, Имс обычно был довольно мил – кроме тех моментов, когда у него включался модус «ревнивый альфа», – но Артур всегда ненавидел Дома, с самой первой их встречи.

Вот и сегодня стоило Дому зайти в офис, обнаружить Имса и Арти за своим столом, шепчущимися о чем-то своем, и сказать:

– Арти, привет! – как тот обернулся, смерил Дома тяжелым взглядом и процедил с нескрываемым презрением:

– И этот человек называет себя его лучшим другом.

Да, Дом их не различал, но можно подумать, их было так легко различить! Они даже пахли совершенно одинаково!

– Я тебя не приглашал, – огрызнулся Дом, обходя стол и садясь на свое место. – Где твой брат?

– Скажешь, я тебе не нужен? – спросил Артур, отставляя стакан и наклоняясь над столом.

Дом открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь резкое, но со стуком захлопнул его – потому что Имс вел себя странно. Нет, он, конечно, всегда был ревнивым засранцем, но сейчас его уши распушились и встали дыбом, когти удлинились, а губы сжались так, словно он вот-вот собирался что-нибудь откусить Дому.

Ну отлично. У кого-то скоро будет течка, а срывать злость Имс станет на Доме.

Но вслух Дом этого не сказал. Потому что – если смотреть правде в глаза – Артур был ему нужен. И Имс. Не говоря уже о том, что если они уйдут, они заберут с собой Арти, лучший друг ему Дом или нет.

А без хорошей команды дело обречено с самого начала.

– Привет всем! – Арти – на самом деле Артемис, и у их родителей было странное чувство юмора, потому что назвать сыновей-близнецов Артур и Артемис? – быстро зашел, бросил сумку, улыбнулся Дому, выхватил у Имса стакан с кофе и, отпив, плюхнулся в кресло с таким видом, будто это он тут всех ждал. – Нам не терпится послушать про дело, Дом.

 

***

Имс все никак не мог решить, хочет он тут находиться или нет. С одной стороны, гонорар был весьма солидным, а Имс сейчас не мог заставить себя вот так просто отказаться от приличного куша. Тем более умноженного на три. К тому же, Арти хотел работать с Коббом, а отказывать Арти Имс не любил. Особенно сейчас.

Но с другой стороны, Артур был расстроен, и это расстраивало Имса. Сегодня был первый день работы – и Артур уже сидел с прижатыми к голове ушами, сведенными на переносице бровями и взглядом таким тяжелым, словно ждал от этого дела одних только неприятностей. Что вполне могло быть, впрочем, – Артур иногда был совершенно параноидальным.

И в таком состоянии он находился со вчерашнего дня, со звонка Кобба, предложившего Артемису работу. Дескать, дело пустячное, нет нужды привлекать кого-нибудь еще – ага, как будто кто-то из них до сих пор покупался на эти сказочки. У Кобба была милая привычка навалить на Арти работу за четверых, а заплатить при этом за одного.

Артур его терпеть не мог еще с тех времен, когда они с Арти попали в программу дримшеринга в армии, и Имсу всегда казалось, что он не знает всей правды. В том, что касалось неприятностей, оба брата проявляли недюжинную и абсолютно синхронную скрытность.

– Все дело в духах, – вещал Кобб, расхаживая по офису и красиво расправляя плечи, будто роль оратора его заводила. Так оно и было. – С афродизиаками, как утверждают создатели. Не знаю уж, сколько в рекламе правды, но весь модный мир застыл в ожидании сенсации. Духи разработал молодой парфюмер прямиком из Парижа, Рауль Бежан, но премьера должна пройти тут, в Вене. – Кобб улыбнулся и отпил воды, чтобы промочить горло. – И, конечно, нашлось немало людей, которые хотят эти духи себе – формула держится в строгом секрете. Казалось бы, можно просто похитить парфюмера, но наш клиент, к счастью, человек прогрессивный. Мистер Гао Шень много слышал о разделенных снах – и решил обратиться к самым лучшим специалистам, – Кобб просиял. – То есть к нам!

Самому Имсу Кобб скорее нравился – у него всегда были интересные и высокооплачиваемые дела. Но, глядя на мрачнеющего с каждой минутой Артура, он засомневался. Возможно, стоило поддержать его и отказаться…

– Как я уже сказал, мой клиент готов очень много заплатить за эту формулу, а мсье Бежан, наш объект, достаточно беспечен, чтобы не доставить особых хлопот. – Кобб полистал папку и кивнул. – К сожалению, мы ограничены во времени, презентация аромата должна состояться через три недели, а именно, – он сверился с бумажками, – восемнадцатого. Наши щедрые китайцы уже даже коробки напечатали, они хотят выйти на рынок раньше официальной презентации. Мы еще успеем…

Не слушая больше Кобба – все, что нужно, запомнит и запишет Арти, – Имс поднялся, прошел к маленькому столику, где они держали чайные принадлежности, и налил полную кружку кофе с молоком. Поставил ее перед Артуром и подбадривающе улыбнулся.

– Все будет нормально, дорогой, – прошептал он.

Уши Артура вздрогнули и впервые за весь день распрямились нормальными треугольничками, когда он благодарно кивнул и взял чашку. Имс улыбнулся напоследок, возвращаясь на свое место.

И только уже устроившись и вновь прислушиваясь к тому, что рассказывает Кобб, он увидел, что Арти не сводит с брата взгляда – задумчивого и даже немного встревоженного. Но потом, заметив, что на него смотрит Имс, Арти отвернулся и принялся что-то быстро писать в блокноте. Имс пожал плечами. Он никогда не был настолько самоуверенным альфой, чтобы считать, что у них нет от него никаких секретов. К тому же, он всегда может просто спросить. Артур, конечно, скажет, что все в порядке, не о чем волноваться, и Имс забивает себе голову ерундой.

Но Арти любит брата и может быть достаточно великодушен, чтобы ответить.

– И как же мы подберемся к этому очаровательному молодому мсье Бежану? – спросил Имс, возвращаясь к работе.

О личной жизни он подумает дома.

 

***

Ариадна собрала бумаги в стопку и отнесла их на стол Артура. Тот улыбнулся, захлопывая ноутбук и раскладывая распечатки перед собой.

– Спасибо, – сказал он негромко.

Артур нравился Ариадне. Кобб – тот считал Артура замкнутым и агрессивным, но с Ариадной Артур всегда был довольно мил, так что вполне может быть, что все дело было в самом Коббе. Даже наверняка, Кобб никогда своего отношения не скрывал. Изначально он вообще планировал пригласить на эту работу только брата Артура, но Ариадне уже тогда идея показалась утопической. Втроем они бы не справились с этим делом: чтобы подкатить к объекту, нужен был Имс, Артур умел решать проблемы как никто, и вот они все тут, а Кобб с самого утра дуется, будто ему против воли навязали отличную команду.

Наверное, у него с Артуром была какая-то старая проблема. Может, еще до Мол. Ариадна быстро отвернулась, чтобы скрыть румянец. Артур был красивым омегой, волевым, сильным и интересным, Коббу как альфе было еще труднее не замечать этого. Может, дело куда банальнее, чем она предполагала.

Она вздохнула, думая в очередной раз, насколько очевидно ее увлечение. Замечает ли сам Артур? Или омеги вроде него обращают внимание только на альф? Они редко говорили о личном, но у Ариадны создалось впечатление, что Артур придерживается вполне традиционной ориентации – ему нравятся большие сильные альфы с длинными когтями и треугольными ушами. А беты – тем более, женщины-беты – со слабым нюхом и маленькими круглыми ушками не совсем в его вкусе. Артур никогда не комментировал внешность девушек, не флиртовал и не отпускал двусмысленных шуток, как с Коббом или Имсом.

Самой Ариадне не особенно нравились альфы, она предпочитала властных женщин-бет и омег. Вроде Артура. Сильных, жестоких и знающих, чего они хотят. Вот только такие омеги, увы, всегда доставались альфам.

Вернувшись на место, она поймала взгляд Артемиса, пожала плечами и уткнулась в работу. Брат Артура ее недолюбливал. Нет, он никогда не был груб, не отпускал замечаний, не пытался испортить ее работу – но он старался свести их общение к минимуму. Сначала, когда они только познакомились, она думала, что он такой со всеми, и очень удивилась, поняв, как сильно ошибается. Милый Арти был холоден только с ней, остальные считали его очаровашкой.

Ариадна до сих пор недоумевала, как Кобб умудряется их не различать. Да, у них были одинаковые лица и фигуры, почти идентичные стрижки, но в остальном трудно было найти менее схожих людей. Мимика, жесты, голоса, они даже одевались в одном стиле, но по-разному – и Ариадна ни разу не видела, чтобы они менялись одеждой. Когда она как-то спросила об этом Имса, тот рассмеялся и сказал, что братья готовы делиться чем угодно, но только не шмотками.

Наверное, это была какая-то личная шутка.

А еще Артур относился к ней хорошо, а Артемис – плохо. Может, считал, что она недостойна его замечательного брата. Лицемер. Сам нашел себе партнера, а брат должен принадлежать только ему. Ариадна знала, что у Артура бывают связи: на нем нередко бывали следы от ночи, проведенной с излишне страстным альфой. Те любили _метить_. Но за три года, что они работали вместе, Ариадна ни разу не видела, чтобы он с кем-то встречался. Он никогда не уходил пораньше, чтобы успеть на свидание, его никто не привозил на работу и не встречал с нее – кроме брата и Имса, конечно.

Жил он тоже с братом, насколько знала Ариадна.

И видя, как он печется об Арти, она совсем не удивлялась – похоже, Артур считал, что просто не может позволить себе личной жизни. Как-то она пробовала заговорить с ним об этом, но Артур свернул разговор.

Ариадна намек поняла.

– Мы знаем, что Рауль Бежан, – Имс перекатил имя на языке, будто наслаждаясь конфеткой, – одинокий омега. Он только недавно расстался со своим парнем и, судя по собранной тут информации, просто изнемогает без мускулистого альфы.

Имс развалился на стуле напротив Кобба, закинув руку на спинку стоящего рядом кресла, в котором расположился Арти. Вид у обоих был до крайности непринужденный. Ариадна узнала, что они вместе, совершенно случайно. Просто застукала в недвусмысленной ситуации. Арти тогда был не больно-то рад, будто ожидал, что она немедленно расскажет их секрет каждому встречному-поперечному.

Очень надо.

Даже если она понятия не имела, зачем вообще нужен этот секрет.

А ведь до этого ей казалось, что Имс больше внимания уделяет Артуру – если судить по количеству флирта и подколок.

– Имс, – фыркнул Артур, не отрываясь от бумажек, в которых он что-то увлеченно чиркал красным маркером.

Имс рассмеялся.

– Я знаю, что уж ты-то не поведешься даже на Аполлона, пупсик, – протянул он весело. – Но не все омеги такие крутые и жесткие, как ты.

– Я буду считать это комплиментом, – Артур покачал головой.

– Артур не жесткий, – тут же вступился Арти. – Ты отлично знаешь, каким мягким…

– Эй, эй! – возмутился Кобб. – Я не хочу знать, каким мягким бывает твой брат! – в его голосе звучал непритворный ужас.

– Ну почему же, Кобб, – тут же подал голос Артур. – Кое-где мягким, а кое-где и твердым…

– Я не люблю _извращения_.

– Ты просто не пробовал, – проворковал Артур.

– Артур, перестань, – Имс моментально помрачнел.

Артур замолчал, но только потому, что смеялся. Имс покачал головой и вернул внимание Коббу.

– Давайте обсудим, как я познакомлюсь с Бежаном, – деловым тоном сказал он. – Полагаю, подойдет какой-нибудь прием.

– Я проверю его график и достану приглашение, – кивнул Арти и улыбнулся.

Он, очевидно, не считал, что все ведут себя довольно странно. Хотя раньше Имс никогда не позволял себе прилюдно гладить его уши.

 

***

– Итак, решено, – Дом хлопнул в ладоши, подводя итог обсуждению. – Имс знакомится с Бежаном, Арти собирает о нем информацию и помогает Имсу, Артур готовит похищение. Мы с Ариадной строим макеты, когда побольше узнаем об объекте и поймем, что нужно строить. По-моему, отличный и простой план.

– У тебя все планы простые, а потом начинаются проблемы, – пробормотал Артур.

Дом почувствовал, что злится. Артур мог его уделать одной левой, но внутреннему альфе не больно-то нравились придирки омеги. И так было с самого начала, с самой первой минуты их знакомства, когда Арти протянул руку и сказал:

– Привет, я Артемис, а этот угрюмый парень – мой любимый брат.

А Артур – Дом, конечно, еще не знал, что его зовут Артур, он просто стоял и хлопал глазами, не уверенный, что в них не двоится, – засунул руки в карманы своих форменных штанов, смерил Дома скептическим взглядом и заявил:

– Очередной ученый с головой в облаках.

И да, Дом делал ошибки, но кто не делал? Артур тоже ошибался. Просто он никогда не давал Дому шанса. Мол говорила мягко, что у него комплекс старшего брата и что при том, что с ними делали в армии, он имел все основания не любить Дома и всю их лабораторную братию.

Но Арти при этом стал его лучшим другом!

Хотя Дом так и не научился их различать. Вблизи было видно, что в левом ухе Артура темнеет небольшая родинка, но Дом чувствовал себя глупо, заглядывая ему в уши. Как если бы Артур позволил что-то такое. Или Имс, который сегодня был в каком-то особо ревнивом настроении.

– Проблем не будет, если ты не начнешь их устраивать, – мрачно сказал Дом.

Артур поднял голову и нехорошо улыбнулся, будто только и ждал, когда Дом поведется на его провокации и теперь был чрезвычайно доволен собой.

– Ну давай, расскажи мне, как я устраиваю проблемы, – предложил он.

Тут, конечно, Дому нечего было сказать – Артур был отличным специалистом. Но он не собирался уступать какому-то омеге.

– Пока ты только и делаешь, что критикуешь все, что я скажу, – Дом швырнул стаканчик с недопитым кофе в урну и постарался выглядеть крупным и авторитетным альфой. Которым он и был. – И если Имс ничего не может сделать с твоим ПМС…

Брови Артура поползли куда-то под линию волос.

– Сексистские шутки, серьезно, Кобб? – скептически спросил он.

Дом открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, куда Артур может засунуть свой скепсис – но тут за спиной Артура беззвучно появился Имс, который пропал куда-то в конце обсуждения. Он положил руку Артуру на плечо, и тот мгновенно перестал выглядеть таким взъерошенным и сердитым, как секунду назад, его когти втянулись, а злобно прижатые уши распрямились, открывая родинку.

– Что происходит? – холодно спросил Имс. – С чем я что-то должен делать?

– Со своим омегой, – огрызнулся Дом.

Ладно, ладно, он признавал – Артур его тоже бесил. У них было совершенно взаимное чувство. И если бы Артур не был так хорош, если бы от него не зависело согласие Имса и Арти на работу…

– У меня нет проблем с моими омегами, – сказал Имс.

– Еще бы, учитывая, как они тобой помыкают, – не сдержался Дом.

Имс нахмурился, но сразу же просиял:

– Да, _помыкать_ они умеют отлично. Спорим, ты бы не отказался, чтобы тобой попомыкал хорошенький омега? Или, может, бета? – Имс подвигал бровями, скосив глаза в сторону поглощенной работой Ариадны. – Просто предложи ей и перестань психовать.

И, сочтя вопрос исчерпанным, Имс так же тихо исчез. Явно не собираясь защищать хрупкую честь Артура от Кобба или от кого-либо еще.

Дом до сих пор не знал, как у них все работает. Официально многомужество было разрешено, но сейчас таких случаев почти не встречалось, по крайней мере, в цивилизованных странах. Просто устаревший закон, Дом не знал никого, кому пришло бы в голову им воспользоваться. Ну, кроме Имса и его мужей-близнецов, и когда Дом как-то перебрал виски и спросил его, зачем ему было жениться на двух омегах, Имс был искренне возмущен.

– Я люблю их, – говорил он заплетающимся языком, – и я же честный альфа. Или скажешь, я не честный альфа?

Тогда едва не дошло до драки, но Дом до сих пор считал, что есть во всем этом что-то извращенное. Делить внимание на двоих, тем более родных братьев? Дом не верил, что можно любить двоих одинаково… особенно, если один из этих двоих – Артур. Странно даже, что их родители вполне одобряли такой необычный брак.

– Вернемся к проблемам, Кобб. – Артур сидел еще несколько секунд с крошечной, мечтательной улыбкой на губах, но потом снова помрачнел и наклонился вперед. – С чего ты взял, что новый аромат Бежана интересует только твоих китайцев?


	2. Chapter 2

Артур потер виски и отпил воды – от кофе его мутило. Головная боль изматывала, и Артур пока не знал, на что ее списать: то ли дело было в том, что он только вчера прилетел из Австралии и еще не отдохнул от перелета, то ли в том, что любая работа с Коббом всегда его раздражала, то ли в том, что он просто нервничал.

Не надо было брать это дело, не сейчас.

А с другой стороны, когда? Немного заработать сейчас будет не лишним. Вот только Арти совсем не обязательно было в этом участвовать, они с Имсом отлично справились бы вдвоем. И если бы Артуру удалось убедить в этом брата, возможно, голова болела бы поменьше.

У него был просто нюх на неприятности, а от этого дела неприятностями разило за версту. И нет, совсем это была не ревность к незнакомому – но смазливому, судя по фото, – омеге, которого должен был обольщать Имс. Мало ли, кого Имсу приходилось соблазнять по работе…

Артур пригладил распушившуюся шерсть на ушах и вздохнул. Это все очень глупо, и его внезапно расцветшие комплексы не заслуживают внимания. Просто… просто Имс стал таким заботливым, и когда Артур видел, как он воркует с его братом, он внезапно впервые за много лет начинал чувствовать себя _лишним_. Это было отвратительное чувство, и Артур, как мог, его подавлял. Что с того, что Арти красивее, у него лучше характер и он, в отличие от Артура, может иметь детей? Имс делал предложение им обоим и никогда не говорил, что брак перестал его устраивать.

Артур так сильно желал им счастья, что иногда почти хотел исчезнуть. Только очевидная глупость и детскость такого поступка останавливала его – ну еще, может быть, эгоизм.

Сглотнув, Артур скрестил руки на столе и опустил на них голову, поворачивая лицо и с отвращением разглядывая стынущий на тарелке сэндвич. От одной мысли о еде его тошнило. Многочасовой перелет из одного полушария в другое явно еще неделю будет ему аукаться, особенно если не получится поспать хотя бы восемь часов. И чтобы никакие звонки от Кобба не будили его. И Арти. И Имса. Кобб был любитель позвонить ночью и поделиться какой-нибудь гениальной идеей с другом – забывая, что друг, вообще-то, спит в кровати не один.

После смерти Мол он стал еще назойливее.

Артур понятия не имел, что в этом прилипчивом засранце нашел его брат. Вряд ли дело было в «старых добрых временах» – сам Артур вспоминал те времена, якобы добрые, с содроганием, и он сомневался, что Арти сохранил о них более теплые чувства. Мол – Мол была классная, но Мол умерла, а Арти все так же продолжал нянчиться с Коббом.

– Артур, все в порядке?

Артур вскинул голову и поморщился, когда очередная волна боли сжала виски с силой кузнечного молота. Над столом нависал Имс, разглядывая Артура с тревогой в глазах.

– Все еще не отошел от перелета, – поспешил объяснить Артур.

Имс нахмурился.

– Тебе принести что-нибудь? Чай? Аспирин?

– Арти съел обед? – спросил Артур вместо ответа.

– Да, – Имс кивнул. – Все же принесу тебе чай.

Артур не любил, когда с ним возятся, но сейчас, пожалуй, был благодарен за заботу.

Тяжело вздохнув, он снова лег на стол в ожидании обещанного чая. Может, Имс и не устал от него. Может, это всего лишь работа и то, что китайцам нельзя доверять, и хорошенький омега на горизонте.

 

***

Арти Имс нашел на кухне – тот что-то готовил. Что-то прекрасное, судя по запаху – а может, Имс просто был так голоден, что готов был проглотить что угодно, даже сырое. Даже стряпню Арти. Из них троих лучше всех готовил Артур, Имс под настроение мог соорудить что-то вполне съедобное, но Арти не назвать было богом кулинарии.

– Мы могли что-нибудь заказать…

Имс наклонился вперед, руки как будто сами по себе обхватили талию Арти. Ему весь день нестерпимо хотелось это сделать. Но он не готов был посвятить в их секрет посторонних, даже если часть его вопила: «Пусть все знают!»

– Не волнуйся, это Артур приготовил, – усмехнулся Арти. – Я просто приглядываю.

– Я бы все равно съел, – великодушно заявил Имс. – Просто не хотел, чтобы ты уставал.

Арти отвернулся, помешивая мясо в кастрюльке.

– Я не устал, работы не очень много.

Еще бы. Черта с два Имс позволит Коббу эксплуатировать его омег.

– Где Артур?

Имс оглянулся, только сейчас заметив, что второй муж куда-то делся. Квартира, которую они снимали в Вене, была маленькой, и прятаться Артуру кроме спальни было негде.

– В спальне, – кивнул Арти, словно прочитал его мысли. – Он неважно себя чувствует.

Его плечи напряглись, уши вздрогнули и прижались к голове, и все тщательно подавляемые тревоги Имса вернулись. Они точно от него что-то скрывали, и Имсу это совсем не нравилось.

– Арти? – неуверенно позвал он. – Что-то не так?

На мгновение он почувствовал нечто, похожее на панику. Сейчас, когда Арти…

– Мне кажется, Артур считает, что ты им пренебрегаешь.

Имс открыл рот – или, скорее, челюсть у него упала и все никак не хотела вставать на место.

– Что?

Теперь Арти выпрямился, бросил ложку и вперил в Имса прямой, немигающий взгляд. Имс сглотнул. Он не любил, когда его омеги злились на него – особенно Арти, потому что он злился реже. И сейчас Имс совсем не понимал, чем мог вызвать неудовольствие.

– Имс, когда ты в последний раз занимался с ним любовью?

Имс поежился под этим инквизиторским взглядом. Он отлично помнил когда – два с половиной месяца назад. Он бы не признался ни за что на свете, что помнит точную дату, но правда есть правда. Имс считал дни.

– Но я… но ты… – заоправдывался он, – я подумал, что раз ты…

И нет, дело было не в том, что он не хотел – еще как хотел. Господи, да он с ума сходил от одной мысли об Артуре, который лежит совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Имс в жизни столько не дрочил с тех пор, как женился.

– Ты думал, что если мне сейчас не стоит кувыркаться с горячим альфой, – Арти, не сводя с него глаз, шагнул вперед, прижимая Имса к холодильнику, но тот даже не ощутил холода. – То надо наказать всех?

Горячим альфой? Имс почувствовал, как к щекам приливает румянец.

– Я не… – рука Арти легла ему на пах, сжала через джинсы, и Имс тут же утратил ясность мысли. Его бросило в жар, во рту пересохло, а перед глазами заплясали мушки – так резко вся кровь отхлынула от головы. – Я не хотел никого наказывать, Арти, ты что…

– Иди к нему, – приказал Арти, сжимая сильнее. – Немедленно!

– Арти…

Но Арти уже отпустил его, отступая и подхватывая поварешку.

– Поверь мне, Имс, когда начнутся гормоны, я свое получу, – легкомысленно сказал он. И добавил: – Ужин будет готов через полчаса, дорогой.

Это прозвучало как приказ, и Имс сам не понял, как оказался у двери спальни. И, замирая от волнения, постучал – даже не раздумывая, как глупо это смотрится со стороны. Кобб наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь остроумное по поводу альфы, который слушается омег и стучит в собственную спальню, но у Кобба отродясь не было омеги.

Дверь распахнулась, являя Имсу встрепанного и недовольного жизнью Артура.

– Имс? – начал тот, – ты чего стучишь? Не мог просто зайти?..

Он запнулся, зрачки расширились, а губы приоткрылись, будто запах возбуждения ударил его прямо в лицо. Но Имс не стал дожидаться, когда Артур придет в себя, и просто шагнул вперед, оттесняя его и захлопывая за собой дверь.

– Захотелось быть галантным, – Имс понимал, что городит какую-то чушь, но слова сейчас были не важны – гораздо важнее было то, с какой готовностью Артур прильнул, стоило Имсу его обнять, как жадно принялся отвечать на поцелуи, и с какой скоростью его руки забрались под одежду Имсу. – Ты не против? Ты хочешь?..

Артур отстранился на мгновение, посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом – и обхватил за шею, впиваясь в губы таким поцелуем, словно мог дышать только через Имса. Имс застонал от этого напора, чтобы уже секунду спустя застонать от разочарования, когда Артур вновь отстранился.

– А обед? – спросил он.

Что? Какой обед?

– Через полчаса, – выдавил Имс, поражаясь собственной сообразительности.

Гормоны практически плескались у него в ушах, как будто нежданно-негаданно началась течка, и весь мир отстранился и потух, и сейчас Имс видел только своего вожделенного омегу, чувствовал его запах, его вкус на языке – да еще где-то на периферии стучало сердце их третьей незаменимой части.

– Хорошо, – Артур заторможено облизнул губы, встряхнул головой – сейчас его уши стояли торчком, тонкая полупрозрачная кожа внутри порозовела, а темный мех распушился, – и решительно стянул футболку.

Имсу захотелось съесть его целиком.

Артур всегда, всегда сводил его с ума – он был как жидкий огонь, как напалм, разъедающий до костей, но Имс готов был купаться в этом напалме сутками напролет. Он встретил Артура первым, и никогда до этого Имс не встречал человека, который так бесил бы его и возбуждал одновременно. А потом он познакомился с Арти, тот проник под кожу моментально и незаметно, и это был самый ужасный, самый мучительный год в жизни Имса. Он не мог иметь их обоих, и отказаться от одного не мог, и казалось, Имсу придется потерять то, что в одно мгновение стало необходимым, как воздух, солнечный свет и вода.

– Как мне повезло, Артур, – прошептал он, опрокидывая Артура на постель, – как же мне повезло…

Он принялся целовать, кусать, покрывать метками шею, плечи и руки Артура, стараясь оставить их на видном месте, чтобы все видели и знали, кому принадлежит это совершенство, самый лучший на свете, самый сильный и красивый омега – и Имс поверить не мог, что у него их два.

Артур запрокинул голову, пальцы впились в бицепсы Имса, когти почти прокалывали кожу, и если бы Имс мог соображать, он удивился бы. Артур никогда не был податливым, не был послушным, он любил активную роль в жизни и в постели, а Имс любил, что его омега может одержать над ним верх, что бы там ни говорили неудачники. Но сейчас Артур словно наслаждался, не пытаясь взять инициативу в свои руки.

Что ж, Имс мог дать ему все, что он хочет. Все, что ему нужно – даже если это луна или Мона Лиза.

– Я позабочусь о тебе, – бормотал Имс, слизывая бисеринки пота с висков и лба Артура, оглаживая горячую кожу на боках, животе, бедрах, тщательно смазывая свои пальцы и устраиваясь на коленях между ног Артура. – Расслабься, золотце…

Артур распахнул глаза, будто внезапно проснулся.

– Не называй меня золотцем.

Имс сдавленно рассмеялся. В этом весь Артур – стонать и извиваться, чтобы тут же возмутиться на случайно сказанное ласковое слово.

– Лапочка, – сказал Имс, целуя под пупком, на внутренней стороне бедра, дыша на головку торчащего, покрасневшего от прилившей крови члена. У Имса самого между ног словно горело, но он мог подождать. – Солнышко, малыш, пупсик. – Имс медленно ввел пальцы, и Артур застонал, вскидывая бедра – внутри он был таким тесным, точно не трогал себя там все два с половиной месяца вынужденного воздержания. Таким раскаленным, что Имс не удержался, закрывая глаза и лаская себя свободной рукой, не прекращая двигать пальцами в Артуре и покрывать поцелуями его живот, пах и бедра. – Котик, мой котик…

Артур вскрикнул неожиданно высоким голосом и кончил Имсу на подбородок, губы и щеки – и это было так внезапно и так горячо, что Имс едва не кончил сам.

– Так и знал, что тебя это заводит, – выдохнул он, слизывая вязкие капли и жмурясь от наслаждения, двигая рукой на своем члене сильнее, резче, чувствуя приближение разрядки. Пальцы Артура накрыли его ладонь, останавливая движение. – Что?..

– Трахни меня, – потребовал Артур.

Имс замер. Артур не любил расслабляться в постели – и этим он отличался от Арти и от самого Имса, – Артур любил быть сверху, а Имс слишком любил ощущение его рук на бедрах и его члена в заднице, чтобы что-то менять. Конечно, во время течки природа брала свое, но между – между Артур очень редко просил о чем-нибудь подобном.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он – потому что Артура что-то тревожило, а Имс не хотел расстроить его еще сильнее.

– Пожалуйста, – произнес Артур одними губами.

Сердце у Имса сжалось – а еще сжался член, потому что Артур вел себя странно, да, но Имс так хотел кончить, что соображал с трудом…

Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, он упал на кровать, притягивая Артура к себе, прижимая тесно-тесно, входя одним плавным, решительным движением. И тут же зажмуривая глаза и сжимая зубы на шее Артура, потому что это было волшебно, и Имс буквально хотел остаться тут навсегда.

– Двигайся, – шепнул Артур.

И Имс начал двигаться – медленно и быстро, нежно и страстно, притискивая горячее, покрытой испариной тело к себе, бормоча какие-то глупости, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные волосы Артура и оглаживая большим пальцем его покрасневшие от ласки уши.

Имсу показалось, он кончил через жалкую минуту.

Потом они лежали, тяжело дыша, пока Имс не нашел в себе силы высвободиться из обмотавшегося вокруг ног покрывала, встать и сходить в ванную за полотенцем. Артур благодарно улыбнулся.

– Это было внезапно, – признал он.

– Но, надеюсь, хотя бы приятно? – Имс снова вытянулся рядом, лениво следя, как Артур вытирается и заворачивается в покрывало, хотя в спальне было тепло. Наверное, решил Имс, сейчас подходящий момент. – Артур, ты заболел? Арти сказал, тебе нехорошо. Что-то не так? Или тебя что-то огорчило?

Артура чаще что-то злило, чем расстраивало, но это не значит, что он не мог огорчиться. И Имс очень хотел бы знать, из-за чего. Если это Кобб ему что-нибудь сказал… Мысль о Коббе неожиданно навела Имса на воспоминания об Ариадне. Обычно ее слишком уж явный интерес к Артуру Имса не тревожил и не заставлял ревновать, но сегодня, кажется, Артур был с ней как-то по-особенному мил. Разговаривал, улыбался, и за кофе они выходили вдвоем, стоило Имсу отвлечься на обсуждение дела с Коббом.

Это, конечно, звучало как бред, и с какой радости Артур должен был увлечься хорошенькой и молоденькой бетой, и в Имсе наверняка говорило чувство собственности после секса, но Артур действительно как-то замкнулся и отдалился в последнее время…

– Мне не нравится эта работа, – сказал Артур. – Я не рад, что Арти на нее согласился.

Имсу тоже резко разонравилась работа.

– Зато Ариадна очень рада, что на нее согласился _ты_ , – сказал он, стараясь звучать шутливо и непринужденно.

Артур нахмурился.

– Она хорошая девушка, – кивнул он. И, поколебавшись, добавил: – Если хочешь, можно ей сказать.

– Нет, – отрезал Имс.

Он не хотел говорить. Он хотел завалить Артура на стол и трахнуть прямо на глазах у Ариадны. И сейчас его меньше всего волновало, откуда взялась эта обжигающая глупая ревность.

Артур сжал губы.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. И резко поднялся, сбрасывая одеяло. – Идем, обед уже, наверное, готов.


	3. Chapter 3

Дом сидел за своим столом и не сводил глаз с Ариадны. И даже не старался сделать вид, что смотрит на что-то другое. Сегодня он собирался набраться мужества, взять волю в кулак и пригласить ее куда-нибудь. В кафе или, может, в кино. Или даже в музей – Ариадна ведь любит музеи? На самом деле Дом не знал, любит ли Ариадна музеи, но не против был бы узнать. После смерти Мол он пару лет не смел даже думать, что когда-нибудь может захотеть кого-нибудь еще. Но время прошло, боль утихла – не совсем и не вся, но все же, – и в один из долгих, наполненных одиночеством дней он обернулся и увидел Ариадну, склонившуюся над макетом…

И вдруг понял, что хотел бы поухаживать за ней.

Правда, на то, чтобы позволить себе такую вольность, ушло еще много времени.

А теперь Ариадна опиралась о стол Артура, вытянувшись вперед, и смеялась над чем-то, что он сказал, ее глаза лучились – и то, что она флиртует, было понятно без объяснений.

– Что вытворяет твой брат? – прошипел Дом.

Арти, сидящий рядом, тоже не сводил с парочки прищуренного взгляда.

– Разговаривает, – мрачно сказал он. – Ты вроде как жаловался, что он недружелюбный?

Дом сжал губы. Жаловаться Арти было бессмысленно – тот всегда вставал на сторону брата, даже когда Артур был совершенно не прав и вел себя как вспыльчивый придурок. Арти, правда, говорил, что Дом драматизирует, но Дом не считал, что он драматизирует. Просто… просто с каких это пор Артур стал так улыбчив? И разговорчив? И так охотно соглашался посидеть с Ариадной, обсудить макет или выпить кофе?

Раньше она обсуждала макеты с Домом!

Дом заозирался в поисках Имса – может, хотя бы тот приструнит своего омегу, – но в этот момент Ариадна сказала что-то напоследок и отошла. Покачивая бедрами. Артур не смотрел ей вслед. Он сидел, продолжая глядеть на бумаги перед собой, и Коббу на мгновение показалось странное – что вид у Артура какой-то потерянный и неуверенный в себе, _одинокий_. Но тут в комнату зашел Имс, нагруженный пакетами с едой – Дом и не видел, как он ушел, – и Артур просиял. Чтобы тут же опустить лицо и принять самый независимый и деловой вид, какой только возможно.

Рядом тихо вздохнул Арти.

Дом помотал головой. Что бы ни было на уме у Артура, ему, Дому, от этого явно будет мало радости.

– Арти, я принес обед, – позвал Имс, раскладывая по столу Артура коробочки и пакеты.

Дом с удивлением увидел там пучки каких-то незнакомых ему зеленых овощей, контейнеры с супом и прочую здоровую, диетическую еду, которую раньше Имс не особенно жаловал – за что всегда получал язвительные замечания Артура или спокойные, но проникновенные нотации Арти. Артур вытащил из кучи огромную мытую морковь и принялся грызть ее, продолжая что-то набирать на своем ноутбуке.

Дом почувствовал приступ раздражения.

– Имс, мне бы хотелось обсудить дело, – сказал он. – Ты помнишь, что у нас мало времени?

Имс кивнул, не прекращая своего занятия.

– Давай обсудим, – безмятежно предложил он. И сунул в рот лист салата.

Проблема в том, что все было в порядке. И Дома это заставляло нервничать. Ни Имс, ни Артур, ни даже Арти совершенно не напрягались, но дело двигалось, и двигалось неплохо. Именно сегодня Имс должен был случайно столкнуться с Раулем Бежаном на открытии выставки импрессионистов – они решили, что перед полноценным знакомством на приеме хорошо было бы заинтриговать омегу-парфюмера. Имс по этому поводу был одет шикарно, по самой последней моде, и с ноткой приятной экстравагантности. И изображал из себя богатого, увлеченного искусством ловеласа. У Дома при одном взгляде на него шерсть на ушах вставала дыбом.

– Да, давай обсудим, – влез Артур с набитым морковью ртом. Этому и наряжаться не надо было, чтобы выводить Дома из себя. – Я узнал, что за Бежаном охотятся не только твои китайцы. Как минимум три _компании_ , – он изобразил кавычки пальцами свободной от обглоданной моркови руки, – не прочь заполучить себе чудо-аромат. Он его выпускает в двух вариантах: «омега» якобы приманивает альф, а «альфа» – сводит с ума омег.

– И действует? – живо заинтересовалась Ариадна.

Дому тоже внезапно стало любопытно. Наверняка действует, иначе откуда такой ажиотаж?

– Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами Артур. – Я не нюхал. Меня больше беспокоят – если кто прослушал – наши, так сказать, конкуренты.

– Если это опасно… – тут же заволновался Имс.

Иногда он бывает ужасным трусом, сердито подумал Дом.

– Пока нет, – Артур неожиданно пришел на помощь. – Пока нет.

 

***

Арти начинал всерьез беспокоиться за своего брата. Да, Дом был его лучшим другом много лет, а после смерти Мол Арти старался относиться к нему особенно бережно, но теперь он, пожалуй, жалел, что поспешил принять предложение и согласиться на эту работу. Обычно Дом вызывал у Артура простое раздражение, которое не мешало делать дело, но сейчас Арти чувствовал за раздражительностью брата нечто большее. И – что самое неприятное – похоже, имеющее мало отношения к Дому.

Наверное, стоило устроить отпуск. Их семье это не повредило бы.

Все началось в то утро, когда Арти сделал тест и обнаружил, что незапланированный опасный секс привел к вполне ожидаемым результатам. Он стоял, смотрел на две полоски и не знал, что думать и что делать. Они не собирались заводить ребенка, они были слишком молоды и слишком заняты для этого, они были преступниками – и никто из них не собирался в ближайшее время завязывать. Но полоски были вот они, прямо перед носом, и отменить их значение Арти никак не мог.

И Артур. Его тест, конечно, остался отрицательным, после той ужасной травмы и последующих операций никто из них не ждал чуда – и Арти не знал, как Артур отреагирует.

Но Артур обрадовался. Хотя нет – «обрадовался» было слишком слабым словом, чтобы описать его эмоции, и Арти был уверен, что это не ложь и не притворство. На самом деле Артур был совершенно счастлив, больше, чем сам Арти. Он настоял на том, чтобы немедленно сказать Имсу, он придумал три десятка планов на будущее, пока Арти набирал номер, он весь светился от гордости и восторга.

Артур ни секунды не сомневался, что у них все получится.

Арти не заметил, когда начались изменения. Тревожные звонки. Слишком занятый изменениями в себе, он не придал важности тому, что Артур стал больше работать. «Нам нужны деньги», – говорил тот с таким уверенным и значительным видом, что никому не пришло в голову ему возражать. «Это только на время». «Я ненадолго». «Все в порядке».

_«Я так рад за вас»._

Арти проворонил момент, когда «нас» превратилось в «вас». Его брат, несмотря на яркий характер, был довольно закрытым, сдержанным человеком – и Арти уважал его границы. Он не приставал с расспросами и не требовал откровенности. Он позволял Имсу окружить себя заботой, не замечая, что все реже видел Артура дома и все чаще – по скайпу из Бразилии, или Японии, или Австралии. А когда Артур ненадолго возвращался, то проводил время в кабинете, ложась позже всех и исчезая на рассвете. Он даже перестал намекать Имсу на секс – решив, видимо, что это расстроит Арти.

Артур был старше всего на двадцать минут, но он с детства был одержим благополучием Арти. А уж после того, с чем они столкнулись в армии, Артур просто помешался на своей ответственности. И Арти хотелось бы знать, какую идею он внушил себе сейчас.

Кроме той, в которой его муж и брат были равнодушными чурбанами.

И, наблюдая за Артуром после вчерашнего, Арти стал подозревать, что одним сеансом безудержной страсти все это не починишь.

– Вы не поверите, что со мной сейчас случилось, – Дом пришел всего десять минут назад, выпил стакан кофе и теперь раскачивался на кресле, и Арти подумывал, сказать ли ему, что звук раздражает, или… или сразу вцепиться в лицо. – Так неловко, я думал, что провалюсь сквозь землю.

Дом ездил на встречу с клиентом, и Арти не представлял, что такого «неловкого» там может произойти. Разве что…

– Только не говори, что ты застукал мистера Шеня без штанов, – предположил Артур – и обернулся к Имсу, когда тот прыснул в кулак. – Что? Может, у него симпатичная задница.

Дом вздохнул и закатил глаза.

– Ты можешь думать о чем-нибудь еще, кроме задниц каждого встречного альфы?

Имс стразу перестал смеяться, но Дом словно не заметил, продолжая терзать кресло.

– Я разговаривал с мистером Шенем, мы пили чай, обсуждали детали извлечения, я показывал ему схемы, все такое, – Дом наконец-то опустил кресло на все четыре ножки, – и тут вдруг в кабинет ввалился его сын – тот бунтарь, помните, я рассказывал? Принялся кричать, что отцу не нужно было нанимать шарлатанов, что он должен был доверить дело ему, что у него есть люди… Отвратительный скандал, мы оба не знали, куда девать глаза, – Дом усмехнулся, передернув плечами. – Но есть и плюсы, Шень предложил увеличить наш гонорар.

– Как мило, – пробормотал Имс.

– Настоящий самурай, – согласился Дом.

– Самураи – японцы, – язвительно сказал Артур. – Они так же похожи на китайцев, как я – на Арти.

Арти полагал все-таки, что Артуру похож на него чуть больше, чем китайцы на японцев, – они все-таки были однояйцевыми близнецами, – но ничего не сказал. Его больше занимала Ариадна, которая, не скрываясь, пялилась на шею Артура – покрытую засосами и царапинами от щетины.

Щетины Имса.

Похоже, не сегодня-завтра Арти все-таки придется признаться хотя бы себе, что с началом беременности он стал безумно ревнив. И пусть Артур не интересовался бетами, пусть Имс совершенно точно не западал на манерных французских парфюмеров, а наезды Дома на Артура не имели ничего общего с подавленным сексуальным напряжением, – все это выводило его из равновесия.

Артур с Домом снова цапались, Имс рисовал что-то в блокноте, а Арти продолжал смотреть на Ариадну и думать о любви.

 

***

На седьмой день работы это стало просто смешно.

Ариадна понятия не имела, какая муха укусила Кобба, но не собиралась позволить ему испортить себе настроение. Она не так часто бывала на великосветских вечеринках, чтобы вот так запросто разбрасываться возможностями приятно провести время из-за капризов одного чудаковатого альфы.

– Если ты не можешь держать себя в руках, то пойдем по отдельности, – раздраженно сказала она, когда Дом в тысячный раз поспорил о чем-то с Артуром. – Или отдай свое приглашение Артуру, я пойду с ним.

Ее платье было шикарным, и черта с два она поедет домой, снимет его и проведет вечер наедине с интернетом или телевизором. Ариадна прикрыла глаза, на секунду представив, что возможность взять Артура вместо Кобба была реальной – тот-то уж точно не стал бы портить ей настроение.

Но Артур, увы, сегодня для приемов не годился: он подцепил какой-то вирус и весь день просидел в своем кресле, стараясь не шевелиться и наливаясь зеленым чаем, который беззвучно и незаметно приносил Имс. А с Арти Ариадна не пошла бы ни за что. В последние дни он стал к ней еще холоднее, и как-то раз она видела, как он шептался с Имсом явно о ней. К счастью, Арти уже уехал домой, и некому было бросать на Ариадну в ее новом потрясающем платье презрительные взгляды.

Сам Имс в смокинге выглядел умопомрачительно. Если бы Ариадна предпочитала альф, она уже пала бы к его ногам – любая девушка пала бы. Имс и обычно был привлекательным мужчиной, но этот новый образ делал из него сногсшибательного красавца. Сногсшибательно _сексуального_ красавца.

За прошедшие несколько дней Имс пару раз сталкивался с Бежаном, изображая только что приехавшего в Вену холостяка-мецената, и Бежан, насколько знала Ариадна, уже цепко сидел на крючке. Это было невероятно. Имс, связанный, женатый альфа – Ариадна не представляла, как ему удается так подделать свой запах, чтобы обмануть омегу. Сама Ариадна не обладала чувствительным носом, она омегой не была, но знала, что очень мало имитаторов умеют такое.

И, похоже, запах свободного, половозрелого и красивого альфы свел парфюмера с ума. Оставалось только закрепить успех. И именно поэтому сейчас они втроем собирались на прием, где половина европейских сливок общества будут надуваться халявным шампанским и есть наколотые на зубочистки кубики сыра и оливки.

Ариадна туда хотела. С Коббом или одна – ей было все равно.

– Оставь его в покое! – рявкнул Имс так громко, что Ариадна стремительно вылетела из своих мыслей прямо в грозящую скандалом реальность.

Реальность ошеломленно молчала. Имс нависал над Коббом (который был заметно выше его ростом, но сейчас это отчего-то не бросалось в глаза), Кобб с открытым ртом смотрел на Имса, а Артур ошеломленно смотрел на них обоих.

Имс медленно моргнул, перевел взгляд на Артура и порозовел, выпрямляясь и глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться.

– Не знаю, в чем твоя проблема, Кобб, – уже тише сказал он, – но ты найди себе уже дружка или подружку, сбрось пар и отъебись от Артура.

– Имс, – позвал Артур.

– А ты пей свой чай и собирайся домой, – отрезал Имс. – Тебе надо было уехать с Арти.

У него явно испортилось настроение, и Артур – редкое явление – промолчал. Только вернулся в кресло и пододвинул к себе чашку. Кобб постоял еще пару секунд, решая, видимо, стоит ли ссориться с Имсом, но потом встряхнул головой и пошел переодеваться. Ариадна вздохнула с облегчением. Кажется, они все-таки едут на прием. Может, Кобб был прав, и у Артура скоро будет течка – поэтому Имс такой несдержанный? А может, прав был Имс – и Кобб нарочно цепляется к единственному свободному омеге, потому что слишком давно ни с кем не был?

А может, все дело в былой дружбе Артура с Мол. Может, Артур не так уж равнодушен к женщинам-бетам, как Ариадна считала. Между ними тремя явно было что-то личное.

Имс устроился в кресле в углу, доставая смартфон и принимаясь играть в какое-то приложение. Вид у него все еще был сердитый, но уже немного растерянный, словно он и сам не понимал, что на него вдруг нашло. Минут через пятнадцать за ним должно было приехать такси, из которого Имс планировал пересесть в арендованный лимузин, чтобы явиться на вечеринку с помпой. Ариадна ему немного завидовала.

– Я нам тоже вызвал такси, – раздался голос за спиной.

Ариадна улыбнулась, оборачиваясь – Кобб явно успокоился и не собирался продолжать ссору ни с Артуром, ни с Имсом. И они…

Ариадна на мгновение потеряла мысль. Кобб… Кобб выглядел потрясающе! Нет, он всегда был симпатичным альфой, но сейчас, в смокинге… Да, смокинг определенно украшал не только Имса.

– Ты отлично выглядишь, – с душой сказала она.

А Кобб – Кобб внезапно просиял улыбкой.

Что ж, может, он и не испортит ей вечер, радостно подумала Ариадна.

 

Пожалуй, Ариадна могла к этому привыкнуть.

Попивая шампанское, она болтала с крупной шишкой из фармацевтической компании – и, черт побери, этот престарелый альфа действительно подбивал под нее клинья! – и краем глаза косилась на Имса. Тот работал так, что она сама уже верила: мистер Монтгомери именно тот, за кого себя выдает, и он без ума от Бежана.

Бежан, очевидно, тоже в это верил. Он льнул к Имсу, как кошка – как течный омега, – обтирался об его смокинг, стараясь оставить как можно больше своего запаха, и его набриолиненные ушки торчали вперед, ловя каждое слово, слетающее с пухлых красных губ Имса.

Руки Имса как бы случайно оказывались то на его запястьях, то на плечах, то на пояснице, то на – Ариадне было видно отсюда – заднице.

Это было возбуждающее и отталкивающее одновременно зрелище.

– Вы знакомы с мистером Монтгомери? – спросил пожилой альфа, заметив, видимо, ее интерес.

– Нет, – легко соврала Ариадна, – нет.

– Шампанского? – рядом возник Кобб, протягивая бокал – очень кстати.

Престарелый альфа скривился и поспешно распрощался. Ариадна с благодарностью (за шампанское и за избавление от поклонника) кивнула и отпила сразу половину. У нее отчего-то горели щеки – то ли от духоты, то ли от выпитого, то ли от глупого смущения.

– Надеюсь, Имса не вырвет, – прошептал Кобб ей на ухо. – Это может испортить впечатление.

Ариадна едва не подавилась шампанским.

– С чего бы это…

Она осеклась. Посмотрела на Имса повнимательнее – тот как раз ненадолго остался один. И на короткое мгновение его лицо показалось Ариадне не таким уж счастливым. И даже немного зеленоватым. Только сейчас она вспомнила, что он только _притворяется_ холостым, а связанному альфе трогать чужого омегу может быть весьма неприятно.

Но Имс профессионал, ведь так? И он наверняка много раз это делал.

Ариадна допила шампанское. Все идет по плану, она наслаждается вечеринкой, она пришла с красивым альфой – сегодня Ариадна была довольна жизнью.

 

***

Имс начал сбрасывать одежду с порога, не успела дверь захлопнуться за ним – так сильно его раздражали эти провонявшие чужим омегой тряпки. Его слегка подташнивало от ощущения запаха на коже. Обычно Имс любил свою работу, иногда просто обожал, но в редкие моменты – такие, как этот, – ему хотелось завязать. Чтобы не чувствовать себя так гадко. Не возвращаться домой, к своей семье, воняя изменой.

– Имс? – в прихожей появился Артур – как раз когда Имс избавлялся от рубашки. Выглядел он лучше, чем днем, уже не таким бледным. – Как все прошло?

– Отлично, – сквозь зубы сказал Имс. Он не собирался жаловаться, его омеги сейчас были не в том состоянии, чтобы взваливать на них собственные рабочие переживания. И это бесило Имса, на самом деле бесило, что Артур болен, Арти в положении, а их альфа приходит домой, искупавшись в запахе чужака. Как-то все не очень удачно сложилось. И Имс знал, что завтра он сам посмеется над этой драмой, но сегодня он чувствовал себя хреново. – Как вы?

– Хорошо, – Артур шагнул вперед. И остановился, поморщившись, явно учуяв вонь. Похоже, Бежан переборщил с парфюмерией – наверняка надушился своим «волшебным» ароматом. Что ж, Имс теперь точно мог сказать, что на альф он не действовал. С другой стороны, вряд ли он был рассчитан на _занятых_ альф. – Что ты с ним делал?

Это не прозвучало как обвинение, но Имс все равно поежился. Инстинкты орали в нем, требовали заботиться о больном омеге, ублажать и угождать, и противостоять этим инстинктам с каждым днем становилось все труднее – гормоны Арти постепенно пропитывали их всех насквозь.

– Это просто работа, – сказал он севшим голосом, и он не должен был оправдываться – не должен! – но все равно это звучало как оправдание.

Думай о деньгах, Имс, – сказал он себе твердо, – Арти не будет работать, и Артур тоже, вы сможете взять отпуск, если прилично заработаете, деньги не будут лишними…

Артур внезапно оказался близко-близко, не касаясь Имса, но опаляя своим теплом, и Имс сглотнул, чувствуя, как по спине ползут мурашки. Он не сделал ничего плохого, он не изменил, но проклятый голос крови нудел и нудел, что он провинился, что виноват, что должен просить прощения.

Это все гормоны, повторил он про себя, гормоны.

– В душ, быстро, – шепнул Артур ему в щеку.

Имс нашел в себе силы кивнуть.

 

В душе, подставив лицо теплой воде, он немного пришел в себя. Смешно, раньше его никогда так сильно не выводила из равновесия необходимость полапать похотливого омегу – это не задевало ни его, ни его мужей. А теперь вот задело. Смешно. Имс зажмурился и потер лицо ладонями, смывая мыльную пену. И едва не подпрыгнул, когда на спину легли мокрые ладони.

– Арти, – пробормотал он, глубоко вздыхая.

Имс не понимал, искренне не понимал, как можно их путать – даже прикосновения у них были совершенно разными. Пальцы Арти были теплыми и спокойными, Артура – горячими и порывистыми, и Имс даже по дыханию, по звуку шагов и шороху одежды не смог бы принять одного за другого.

Они оба были такими разными и такими идеальными.

Имс резко обернулся, обнимая Арти за талию – тот успел раздеться. Артур застыл в дверях, все еще в штанах, но уже без футболки. Имс сглотнул, встретив их взгляды: темные, блестящие и почти хищные.

– Он трогал тебя? – спросил Арти. Руки скользнули по груди, шее, обхватили лицо Имса, когти слегка царапали кожу – и Имс задрожал, потому что Арти почти никогда не выпускал когти. – Вот здесь? Или тут? – он провел пальцем по носу, лбу, огладил намокшие уши.

– А может, – Артур, уже голый, взял его за подбородок, поворачивая голову к себе, и легко, почти целомудренно поцеловал в губы, – вот тут?

– Нет, – как хорошо, что душевая кабинка была большой, – я бы никогда…

Это была ложь, Имс позволил бы Бежану поцеловать себя, на работе он позволял и не такое – но сейчас он готов был пообещать что угодно и поверить, потому что одна мысль о другом омеге казалась дикой и преступной, и если бы Артур сказал ему бросить эту работу, сейчас Имс согласился бы без раздумий.

Его даже не пугала та огромная власть, которую они над ним имели.

Повернувшись, он поцеловал Арти, притягивая к себе. Прижимаясь бедрами – чувствуя, как руки Артура гладят его спину, плечи, поясницу и ягодицы, губы ласкают кожу. С такой странной нежностью, что у Имса закружилась голова.

– Секс в душе, разве мы не слишком… женаты для этого? – улыбнулся он, отстраняясь, мельком потираясь щекой о макушку Артура, как раз целующего его в шею.

Арти улыбнулся в ответ. Румянец пылал на его щеках, шее и груди, и она был возбужден – еще как, Имс чувствовал, какой твердый член прижимается к его ноге, – и все же Имс колебался. Это могло быть вредно, могло повредить ребенку или самому Арти, и Имс предпочел бы вообще забыть о сексе на год, чем уступить такому риску.

– Мы можем быть осторожны, – Арти с намеком вскинул брови. Обхватил Имса за бедра – его ладони устроились прямо над ладонями Артура.

Колебаться стало труднее.

– Без проникновения, – Артур куснул его за ухо. – Есть много способов.

Этот голос, эти интонации. Колени Имса подломились, и он опустился на пол душевой кабинки, моментально забыв обо всех своих рассуждениях. Артур опустился следом, прилепляясь к Имсу сзади, тесно, как вторая кожа, горячее и ближе, чем собственная. Застонав, Имс прижал ладонь к животу Арти – такому плоскому пока, но уже сводящему его с ума.

– Мы кончим в тебя, – продолжал жарко шептать Артур, – и ты больше не будешь пахнуть чужаком…

О да, Имс хотел этого – хотел так, что терял рассудок. Полностью раствориться, забыть, что на свете существуют другие люди кроме них троих. Даже если в душевой кабинке было ужасно неудобно заниматься любовью втроем, Имс готов был провести тут вечность.

Имс улыбнулся, потираясь задницей о бедра Артура, мгновенно захлебываясь влажным воздухом, потому что тот был таким готовым, и горячим, и твердым, и он вздрогнул от ласки Имса, сжимая зубы у него на плече. Укус заставил член Имса дернуться, и Имс больше не мог тратить времени даром – он потянулся вперед, прижимая ладонь к животу Арти, вжимаясь лицом в его пах, вдыхая сладкий, соблазнительный запах, принимаясь вылизывать и посасывать.

Арти дернул бедрами вперед, и еще, прижимая головку члена к губам Имса, и тот не стал делать вид, что не понимает намек – напротив, послушно приоткрыл губы, чувствуя, как руки Артура скользят по его животу, а мышцы ног напрягаются под ягодицами.

Их тела различались сильнее, чем лица. Оба были высокими, стройными и мускулистыми, у обоих были тонкие линии темного короткого меха вдоль позвоночника, небольшие полоски на ягодицах и предплечьях, и Имс мог часами исследовать совершенно одинаковую россыпь родинок на спине у каждого. Но у Артура полоски распространялись на поясницу, а на груди справа, под одним маленьким коричневым соском – таким чувствительным, неожиданно мягким для Артура, у которого все остальное было жестким и вовсе не нежным, – темнел еще один. Арти всегда шутил, что это осталось от их брата-близнеца, которого Артур съел в утробе. Что, дескать, Артур родился первым, ногами вперед и сжимая в крошечном когтистом кулачке ухо – все, что осталось от незадачливого соперника. Обычно Имс в этой истории сомневался, но иногда, в определенные моменты, это звучало как что-то, что Артур вполне мог сделать.

Сейчас, когда пальцы Артура крепко сжимали член и яйца Имса, был как раз такой момент.

И шрам на животе. О котором Имс старался не думать, когда они занимались любовью, потому что… потому что.

Арти обхватил его рукой за затылок, принимаясь медленно, нарочито плавно двигать бедрами, правая рука Артура ласкала член Имса с такой мучительной нежностью, а левая скользнула между ягодиц, и Имс закрыл глаза. Только с ними, только втроем он чувствовал себя по-настоящему _целым_.

 

Имс прыгал на одной ноге, вытряхивая воду из уха, когда он заметил, что Артур вытворяет что-то странное. Тот тщательно вытерся, переоделся в пижаму – толстую фланелевую, и Имс всерьез собирался настаивать, чтобы он выпил перед сном лекарства, – а теперь ходил по спальне. Достал из шкафа запасное одеяло, простыню, стащил с кровати свою подушку, и Имс сообразил, что что-то надо делать, только когда Артур сложил все это в стопку и направился к двери.

– Куда ты собрался? – спросил Арти, не отрываясь от проверки электронной почти на мобильном.

Но между бровей у него появилась тревожная складочка.

– Я буду спать в гостиной, – заявил Артур.

И какого черта?..

– С чего бы это? – Арти опустил телефон.

Артур упрямо сжал губы и прижал кипу постельного белья к груди в почти защитном жесте. Имс шагнул к двери – он вдруг понял, что по самое горло сыт всей этой недосказанностью. Артур откровенно чудил.

– У меня грипп, – сказал Артур.

– И что? – Арти не сводил с брата взгляда.

Имс растерялся. С одной стороны, Артур, может, и был прав – Имс сам даже не подумал, что Арти рискует подцепить заразу. С другой, в том, что Артур будет ночевать отдельно, была вопиющая неправильность. Он и так только неделю как вернулся, и вообще в последние пару месяцев постоянно пропадал, хватаясь то за одну работу, то за другую. Имс понимал его желание заработать, но без него было одиноко. Они с Арти скучали.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты заразился, – Артур явно не собирался уступать.

– У меня отличный иммунитет.

– Никто не застрахован…

– Вот именно! – Арти начал злиться. – Я уже тысячу раз мог заразиться.

– Ты должен думать о ребенке!

– Я думаю о ребенке – и о тебе!

Имс сцепил зубы. Он _ненавидел_ , когда они спорят – гадкое чувство, что его руки не могут поладить друг с другом, начинало раздирать его на части.

– Хватит! – выпалил он. И глубоко вдохнул в наступившей тишине, успокаиваясь. – Артур, ты будешь спать на своем месте – после того, как выпьешь лекарства. – Артур открыл было рот для возражений, но Имс не дал ему встрять: – Я лягу в середине. И пожалуйста, просто ложитесь уже, завтра рано вставать, – мягче добавил он, потому что вся эта альфа-белиберда с приказами обычно только злила его омег, а к новому раунду споров Имс сейчас не был готов.

Артур помялся еще несколько секунд, но потом независимо пожал плечами и, бросив плед и простыни в ближайшее кресло, забрался в кровать, накрываясь одеялом и отворачиваясь ото всех. Имс посмотрел на Арти. Тот пожал плечами в ответ, выключил мобильник и перебрался на место Имса с краю.

Что-то определенно было не так.

Лежа в темноте без сна и вслушиваясь в дыхание обоих своих мужей – спокойное и размеренное, – Имс думал, что он, должно быть, не очень хороший альфа.


	4. Chapter 4

В день Икс Дом был на взводе с самого утра. Все шло по плану, беспокоиться, на первый взгляд, было не о чем – и все же он чувствовал тревогу. Странную и ни на чем не основанную, но отчетливую.

Хотя, возможно, все дело было в его команде. В этот раз они превзошли сами себя: стоило успокоиться Артуру, как оригинальничать начал Имс. Вчера он вообще передвинул свой стол так, чтобы отгородить обоих омег в один закуток – и никто из них не сказал ему ни слова.

А может, дело в клиенте. Точнее, в его сыне, который начал действовать Дому на нервы. Половина встреч с мистером Шенем омрачалась теперь выходками этого сопляка – и да, Дом тоже когда-то был двадцатилетним альфой, но всему же есть предел! – который требовал у отца отдать дело ему и «прогнать этих вымогателей». Шень стыдился, каждый раз извинялся и неизменно обещал поднять гонорар, но, похоже, считал поведение сына трогательным признаком переходного возраста.

Это было невыносимо.

Даже сегодня, в решающий день, мальчишка умудрился позвонить Дому и устроить ему скандал. Артур отпустил на этот счет пару саркастических замечаний, Имс посмеялся, но настроение у Дома было надежно испорчено.

Хотя бы работа двигалась как надо.

План был прост: Имс зовет Бежана на свидание, отвозит в шикарный номер в отеле и поит шампанским со снотворным. Дом, Артур, Арти и их химик, Марк, заходят, подключают Бежана к ПЭСИВу и спокойно извлекают формулу. Это совершенно точно была не самая сложная работа Дома. Имс пытался было настоять, что их двоих с Домом вполне хватит для извлечения, а Артур вместе с Арти могут посидеть наверху, но Арти сказал:

– Нет. Так будет быстрее.

И Имс не стал спорить.

Поэтому теперь Дом с близнецами сидели в машине и следили за рестораном, в котором Имс охмурял их объект.

– Тебе не стоит погружаться, – внезапно сказал Артур.

Дом дернулся, но Артур обращался не к нему. Арти, расположившийся на заднем сидении – с большим комфортом, надо сказать, – и не подумал отвлечься от газеты, в которой разгадывал кроссворд.

– Перестань, братец, – возразил он. – Ты читал исследования. И, если уж на то пошло, это у тебя грипп.

Артур фыркнул, но отвернулся, вновь устремляя взгляд на двери ресторана.

– У меня дурное предчувствие, – сообщил он негромко.

Арти пошуршал газетой.

– Ты сам сказал, что наши так называемые конкуренты отстают на пару шагов. Да даже если они доберутся до Бежана – нам-то что? Нам платят за извлечение, а не за то, чтобы охранять объект от конкурентов.

Дом мог бы добавить, что «дурное предчувствие» у Артура бывало через раз – он вообще был параноиком, – но промолчал.

– Может, я что-то упустил, – упрямо произнес Артур себе под нос.

Но тут в дверях ресторана показался Имс, и разговор сам собой прекратился. Одной рукой Имс обнимал за талию Бежана, и Дом в жизни не видел омеги, настолько готового раздеться и лечь перед альфой прямо тут, на дороге.

Они выглядели как без ума влюбленная парочка.

– Я ему идею внедрю, – раздраженно сказал Арти. – Что с такими лысыми ушами лезть к альфам стыдно.

Артур промычал что-то утвердительное.

Дом покачал головой. Шерсть на ушах у Бежана была действительно редковата, и он усиленно зализывал ее гелем, но внешность же не главное.

– При чем тут уши? – он завел машину, наблюдая за тем, как Имс воркует на ухо Бежану, пока им подают автомобиль. – Как будто в ушах все дело.

– Ты так говоришь только потому, что у тебя самого проблемы с шерстью, – отрезал Артур.

– Артур! – возмутился Арти, пока Дом хлопал губами.

У него нет проблем с шерстью! Ладно, у него нет _сильных_ проблем с шерстью, но все равно нет!

– Ах, извини, Кобб, – пропел Артур слащаво, – конечно, уши в тебе не главное достоинство…

– Артур! – Арти сзади хлопнул его по затылку.

– А что, я не прав? Его проблема в том, что он трусит позвать девушку на свидание, а не в ушах.

– Артур, перестань. Личная жизнь Дома тебя не касается.

– И слава богу, – удовлетворенно сказал Артур.

Дом застонал.

– Твой брат меня ненавидит.

– Недолюбливает, – поправил Арти, складывая газету – Дом видел в зеркало заднего вида. – Но в чем-то он прав. А теперь, может, мы уже поедем?

 

Имс открыл им дверь – он был в брюках и распахнутой на груди рубашке, волосы взъерошены, на челюсти темнел засос. Дом практически почувствовал, как у него за спиной зашипел Арти, будто закипающая пароварка.

– Смотрю, вы отлично проводите время, – это не удержался Артур.

Имс молча отступил, пропуская их всех внутрь.

Бежан лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги, босой и без рубашки, и Дом на мгновение почувствовал опасения за его жизнь и здоровье. Обезумевшие от ревности омеги бывали довольно агрессивными и несдержанными существами и нападали на соперников даже чаще, чем альфы.

– Держи себя в руках, – приказал Имс, хватая Арти за предплечье и устремляя прямой, немигающий взгляд на Артура. Дом не понимал, к кому он обращается. – Это работа.

– Да, – выдавил Арти.

Артур просто скрестил руки на груди.

Дом в очередной раз похвалил себя за решение никогда не путаться с омегами. Пусть они были хоть в тысячу раз сексуальнее бет, но держать дома такую дикую, злобную и язвительную тварь, одержимую собственническими и территориальными чувствами и половину времени не соображающую из-за гормонов… Нет, Арти был вполне нормальным, когда у него не было течки, но лучше бы он и в самом деле был бетой. Беты были куда безопаснее. И уважали альф.

Сердито хмыкнув, Дом поставил ПЭСИВ на кровать и открыл его, дожидаясь, когда остальные решат свои проблемы и займутся делом.

Мгновением позже рядом возник Артур и принялся молча разматывать трубки.

По плану Марк должен был остаться наверху и приглядеть за ними. Во сне они собирались построить лабораторию Бежана, в которой Имс будет изображать самого себя – а точнее, Монтгомери, – и просить Бежана рассказать о своей работе, Арти приглядит за ним, пока Кобб и Артур взломают сейф и стащат формулу. Все дело должно было занять не больше двух часов во сне – десяти минут в реальности. Бежан не был милитаризирован и, судя по счастливой улыбке на лице, сны его были весьма приятными.

– За дело, – скомандовал Имс все тем же замкнутым и немного сдавленным тоном и первый лег на кровать, бесцеремонно сдвинув Бежана к краю. – Покончим с этим побыстрее.

В этом Дом был с ним совершенно солидарен.

 

Лаборатория выглядела замечательно. Большое помещение, одна стена которого сходилась полукругом и представляла собой мириад полочек, уставленных флаконами и пузырьками, было совсем не похоже на ту лабораторию, в которой в свое время работал Дом, но на миг его захлестнула ностальгия – воспоминания о том, как они с Мол познакомились, о полной открытий юности, каждый день которой приносил что-то новое и прекрасное.

Ну, до тех пор, пока Дом не понял, _что именно_ они делают с солдатами.

Эта мысль вернула его в настоящее, в сон Бежана – и Дом оглянулся, оценивая происходящее. По лаборатории сновали проекции, занимаясь своими делами и не обращая на Дома внимания. Белый халат и занятой вид пока неплохо его маскировали. И еще общее благожелательное настроение объекта.

Который как раз в этот момент зашел в распахнутую дверь, сопровождаемый Имсом и парочкой увлеченно выглядящих проекций. Бежан явно уже начал рассказывать Имсу все, что знает.

– Идем?

Дом обернулся, обнаруживая за спиной…

– Арти? – спросил он неуверенно.

Тот закатил глаза.

– Я Артур! И нам пора идти.

Дом не послал его к черту только потому, что они были на работе.

Еще раз бросив взгляд на Бежана, и на этот раз заметив среди проекций в лаборатории Арти, Дом устремился к боковой двери. Коридоры снаружи воспроизводили здание, в котором у Бежана находилась лаборатория, но одна из дверей заканчивалась не кабинетом, а спальней парфюмера. Сладкая улыбка Имса и его соблазнительные речи должны были навести Бежана на идею прятать свои секреты в месте гораздо более приватном, чем офис.

– Сразу видно, француз, – сказал Дом, стоило им зайти в спальню.

Дом, конечно, был в курсе, как выглядит спальня Бежана – он сам строил макет и знал тут все до последнего гвоздика. Поэтому его не поразили ни огромная круглая постель, застланная черными шелковыми простынями, ни красные драпировки на стенах, ни зеркало на потолке: Бежан явно был неравнодушен к порнографическим штампам. Но сейчас спальня преобразилась. Ложе было завалено розовыми лепестками, и тяжелый запах раздавленных цветов делал воздух густым и вязким. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях целыми пучками громоздились горящие свечи. А на столике возле постели возвышалась гора упаковок с презервативами.

– Сдается мне, он сильно льстит Имсу, – сказал Дом – ну потому что просто не смог удержаться.

– Говори себе это почаще, – протянул Артур, брезгливо переступая через кучу лепестков и направляясь прямиком к сейфу. – _Некоторые_ альфы действительно довольно выносливы.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я не такой? – Дом чувствовал себя дураком, когда велся на подначки Артура, но ничего не мог поделать. – Может, я еще повыносливее.

Артур обернулся, смерил его скептическим взглядом и снова принялся крутить колесико сейфа. Они пока не знали пароля, его должен был прислать Имс, но разве такая незначительная мелочь могла удержать Артура от попыток?

– Ну да, – рассеянно сказал Артур.

Прозвучало это как окончательный приговор.

С другой стороны, как ни обидно было это признавать, омеги были сильнее бет, а Имс трахал двоих омег, так что…

Телефон Артура завибрировал, и тот быстро посмотрел на табло.

– Три-четыре-восемь-шесть-один-три, – сказал он.

Кобб послушно повертел колесико, и сейф распахнулся, являя тоненькую пачку бумаг, пару фотографий и флакон духов с лаконичным значком «омега» вместо названия. На фотографиях был голый Имс.

– Да он просто околдовал объект, – Дом передал фотографии Артуру. Он и сам видел, что у Имса на фото нет татуировок – и шрам на правой груди, который «украшал» Имса уже лет восемь, там тоже отсутствовал. Но, судя по здоровому инструменту у Имса между ног, воображение у Бажана было весьма живым и узконаправленным. – О, а вот и ты…

И, расправив листок бумаги, Дом принялся заучивать формулу. Артур сидел тихо и не мешал ему. Шевеля губами, Дом повторял формулу снова и снова, надеясь, что наверху сможет воспроизвести ее без труда – на первый взгляд она не выглядела сложной.

– Артур? – ему пришло в голову, что Артуру тоже не лишним будет ее запомнить. Просто на всякий случай. – Артур?

Артура в комнате не было. Дом приподнялся, заглядывая за кровать – но нет, Артур не прятался и там. Что за черт? Несмотря на все свои странности, Артур был отличным специалистом – и Дому было неприятно это признавать, но это была правда, – и самодурством не страдал. Неужели эта спальня и вполне невинные фотки вывели его из себя? Еще не хватало, чтобы Артур вызвал гнев проекций, когда все идет так хорошо.

– Чертовы омеги, – выругался Дом, возвращаясь к формуле. – Одни гормоны в голове!..

Взглянув на часы – время подходило к концу – он еще раз повторил формулу и пошел к двери. Надо было убедиться, что у Имса все нормально, и Бежан проснется в реальности спокойным и удовлетворенным.

Но дверь спальни сама распахнулась Дому в лицо, заставляя отпрыгнуть и схватиться за оружие. И выматериться, потому что в дверном проеме был всего лишь Имс.

– Какого?..

– Где Артур?! – выпалил Имс.

– Как видишь, его здесь нет.

– Куда он ушел?

Дому совсем перестало нравиться происходящее.

– Слушай, если ты не можешь без омеги пять минут, то води его на поводке…

Дом запнулся, когда Имс метнулся в комнату и схватил его за грудки. Глаза у Имса были совершенно дикими.

– Давно он пропал?

Дом отпихнул его от себя.

– Минут десять назад, и ты…

Но Имс не стал дослушивать. Вместо этого он выхватил пистолет и выстрелил Дому в лицо.

 

*** 

– Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? – орал Дом, но Имс не обращал на него внимания.

Он паниковал – пока тихо, но ужас уже пульсировал в голове, дурманил мысли. Все шло нормально… все же шло по плану, и теперь Имс поверить не мог, что где-то этот план дал такой катастрофический сбой. Только что Арти был рядом, буквально на глазах, а потом он вдруг растворился в воздухе, исчез, как призрак, а Артур перестал отвечать на смс-ки, и его телефон замолчал.

Потом пропал Бежан.

А идиот Кобб просто сидел у сейфа, и ему в голову не пришло побеспокоиться о том, куда делся Артур! Он заслужил больше, чем один выстрел в лоб!

Имс, стараясь удерживать панику, стоял посреди гостиничного номера и не слушал возмущения Кобба. Потому что дверь номера была распахнута, Марк лежал на полу без сознания, а омег не было.

Ни Артура.

Ни Арти.

Ни Бежана.


	5. Chapter 5

Последнее, что Арти помнил – это как он чутко прислушивался к тому, что говорил Имс, и мечтал оборвать наглому и бесцеремонному омеге уши, чтобы тому больше никогда в жизни не пришло в голову вешаться на чужого альфу. И сколько Арти ни говорил себе, что это гормоны, что оснований для такой жгучей ревности у него не было никаких, но перед глазами все еще стоял засос на подбородке у Имса, и этот засос выводил Арти из себя.

А он еще упрекал брата.

Ему самому сейчас хотелось растерзать «соперника» на куски, потом как следует отпинать Имса, а в завершение грубо овладеть им – желательно публично. Арти поражала его внезапная кровожадность.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе обычные сдержанность и хладнокровие, потому что Имс на глазах превращался в истеричную наседку, а Артур – в замкнутого и несчастного трудоголика, а кто-то один из них троих должен был сохранять трезвость ума и здравый смысл. И нездоровая ревность совсем этому не способствовала.

Но взять себя в руки Арти не успел – перед глазами все закружилось, сон под ним прогнулся, и в следующее мгновение Арти уже бессмысленно моргал в потолок, пытаясь сообразить, на каком он свете. А еще секунду спустя мягкая ткань прижалась к его лицу, рот и нос заполнились кислой, резкой вонью, и наступила темнота.

В сознание Арти привел голос брата.

– Арти? – звал Артур, и это звучало так взволнованно, что Арти немедленно попытался открыть глаза. – Артемис?

– Да, – проскрипел Арти. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, и стоял отвратительный химический вкус.

Он поморгал, пытаясь сориентироваться, и обнаружил себя лежащим на боку в незнакомом помещении. Пол был жестким и холодным и вонял сыростью, стена перед лицом щерилась облезлыми кирпичами, а голос Артура раздавался откуда-то сзади.

И, что самое неприятное, руки у Арти были связаны за спиной.

Повозившись, он с трудом перекатился сначала на спину, потом на другой бок, игнорируя боль в затекших руках. Интересно, сколько они тут пробыли? Судя по всему, довольно долго.

Комната, в которой находился Арти, оказалась небольшой кладовкой или совсем крошечным складом, в ней не было мебели, в единственное малюсенькое окошко под потолком, скудно освещавшее помещение, нечего было и надеяться пролезть, а дверь выглядела достаточно прочной и новой. Зато в комнате был Артур. И – Арти поморгал – Бежан. Ни Имса, ни Дома, ни Марка не было.

Артур сидел на коленях и пытался освободить руки. Выглядел он отвратительно – бледный, с разбитой губой и изрядно помятый, и на Арти он глядел с выражением неприкрытой паники на лице.

– Ты в порядке? Арти, ты в порядке?!

Только сейчас Арти сообразил, что брат задает вопрос уже не в первый раз, и поспешно закивал. Не считая рук и гадкого вкуса на языке, он чувствовал себя нормально.

– Где Имс? – спросил он, принимаясь дергать веревки.

И замер, окоченев от ужаса. Если похитили только их троих, то остальные… остальные…

– Тут его нет, – быстро ответил Артур. – Но он жив.

Арти глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, позволяя панике немного отступить. Артур был прав, теперь, когда голова немного прояснилась, Арти и сам чувствовал это – Имс был жив. Но находился далеко, очень далеко, и Арти пока не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо.

Артур с триумфальным возгласом потряс освобожденными руками, и в то же мгновение Бежан зашевелился и застонал. Арти поморщился, ощутив свежий прилив враждебности. Сейчас-то уж точно было не время для таких вещей.

– Развяжи меня, – сказал он Артуру. Надо придумать, как выбираться отсюда – Арти не очень-то нравилось в гостях. Артур тут же поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся – и вдруг снова упал на колени, и его вырвало прямо на пол. – Артур?!

Арти надавал бы себе по щекам, если бы его руки были свободны, но сейчас он мог только вертеться и пытаться встать. Что, если Артура ударили по голове?! И теперь ему срочно нужно в больницу, а Арти даже в голову не пришло спросить, что с ним случилось и как он себя чувствует!

– Все нормально, – Артур глотнул воздуха, вытер лицо и снова встал – на этот раз гораздо осторожнее, – просто голова закружилась.

Арти это совершенно не успокоило.

– Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Как мы тут оказались – и где это тут? – спросил он. – Тебя ударили? Что-нибудь болит?

– Тошнит, – признался Артур, и Арти сразу понял, что большего не дождется. – Меня выдернуло из сна, в номере были двое альф и бета, один – который меня разбудил – спросил, Бежан ли я. – Бежан был темноволосым и темноглазым, и, выходит, у похитителей было всего лишь описание, раз они приняли Арти и его брата за парфюмера? Арти помотал головой – попозже, он подумает об этом попозже. Опустившись на пол рядом, Артур принялся развязывать веревки, его пальцы были горячими – то ли у него был жар, то ли у Арти руки так заледенели. – Я ничего не успел сделать, прости…

К счастью, именно в этот момент веревки поддались, и Арти немедленно этим воспользовался, оборачиваясь и обхватывая Артура ладонью за затылок.

– За что это ты просишь прощения? – вспылил он. Ничто не могло вывести его из себя быстрее и эффективнее, чем попытки Артура взвалить на себя вину за любую оплошность, реальную или воображаемую.

– Я решил, что конкуренты не опасны…

– Мы пока не знаем, конкуренты это или кто-то еще, – отрезал Артур, мягко поглаживая Артура по затылку, потому что вблизи брат выглядел еще более нездоровым, и это не просто беспокоило Арти, это его пугало. – И мы все облажались.

Бежан снова застонал, вертясь и пытаясь сесть, но Арти не обратил внимания.

– Я вытащу тебя отсюда, – горячо пообещал Артур.

– _Нас_ , – настойчиво поправил Арти. – Ты вытащишь _нас обоих_.

 

***

– Что? – вопила Ариадна, и ее голос больно резал Имса по ушам. – Что значит «их похитили»? Кто их мог похитить? Зачем кому-то похищать Артура?

Имс и не подумал ей отвечать: он заряжал пистолет, и это занятие поглощало его полностью. Зато Коббу явно нечем было заняться, только объяснять девчонке то, что и так понятно.

– Они взяли омег, а нас не тронули и не убили, – сказал Кобб. – Возможно, им был нужен Бежан, но они знали его только по описанию. Будем надеяться, когда похитители разберутся, кто есть кто, остальных они отпустят…

Или убьют.

– А если их убьют? – тут же отозвалась Ариадна. – Господи, вдруг их уже убили?!

Кобб положил руку ей на плечо.

– Я уверен, что…

– Они живы, – сказал Имс твердо.

Он не сказал «пока». И даже не подумал – Имс старался сейчас вообще не думать лишнего, ведь вместе с мыслями приходил страх, а страх убивал решимость, убивал те остатки хладнокровия и выдержки, которые в нем еще оставались. Его омеги одни, где-то далеко, безоружные и беспомощные, один из них ждет ребенка…

– Господи, – сказал Имс. – Хватит разговаривать. Я иду за ними.

Допрос портье почти ничего не дал, отель был популярным, фойе кишело постояльцами и гостями. По его словам, группа азиатов сидела в лобби минут сорок, но он не запомнил, когда они пришли, и не знал, когда и куда ушли, а большего добиться не удалось. Если они и имели отношение к похищению, то никакого следа у Имса не было.

А теперь он сидел в офисе и бездарно терял время, а Арти и Артур были еще дальше от него, чем раньше!

– Погоди, – встрял Кобб. – Имс, погоди. Надо все-таки выяснить, кто и зачем их забрал. Мы не знаем, с чем связываемся.

– Я знаю, с чем связываюсь, – сказал Имс. – Какие-то вооруженные ублюдки похитили…

– Но вдруг у них там целая армия? – продолжал настаивать Кобб. – Послушай, я понимаю твои чувства.

– Да неужели?

Кобб сделал вид, что не заметил сарказма.

– Но подумай сам. Прошло два часа. Похитители уже наверняка выяснили, кто из них Бежан, и до сих пор никого не убили. И Марка всего лишь оглушили, а нас вообще не тронули. Вряд ли это хладнокровные убийцы.

Имс, пожалуй, мог придумать еще с десяток убедительных объяснений кроме гуманизма. Но он не собирался тратить силы и время на споры с Коббом. Который якобы «понимал его чувства».

– К чему ты все это рассказываешь?

– К тому, что надо немного подумать, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.

Ариадна откашлялась.

– Артур ведь говорил, что за Бежаном охотятся не только наши клиенты?

– Артур говорил, что они пока не подобрались к нему, и уж тем более не знают о нас, – напомнил Имс.

Кобб присел на край стола и скривил лицо, будто собирался сообщить неприятную новость.

– Артур мог и ошибаться.

Мог. Артур мог ошибаться, и тогда их с Арти похитили мафиозные отморозки – но почему-то Имсу казалось, что это не так. Артур был слишком уж уверен, а он предпочитал запугать всех вокруг, чем зря успокаивать ложными заверениями.

– Нет, – Имс помотал головой. Рассуждения волей-неволей успокаивали его, возвращали присутствие духа. – Тут что-то другое. Кто-то следил за Бежаном и решил взять его тепленьким, в постели с любовником – и послал людей, снабдив словесным портретом или плохой фотографией… Вот только те думали, что с ним в номере будет один альфа и все…

Имс потер лоб. Все это не складывалось в стройную картинку. Зачем кому-то Бежан, если этот кто-то не конкурент? Что-то личное? Но бывший любовник или член семьи уж точно знал Бежана в лицо и мог подыскать для исполнителей фото получше. Кто вообще может отправиться на похищение, зная, как выглядит объект, только приблизительно?

– Просто любители какие-то, – простонал он.

– Что? – не понял Кобб, в это время втолковывающий что-то Ариадне.

Любители, азиатские любители…

Имс задохнулся, когда его внезапно осенило. Озарение ударило по голове, руки задрожали – потому что зачастую любители были гораздо хуже профессионалов.

– Звони нашему клиенту, – сказал он. – Быстро, Кобб! Пусть скажет, где сейчас его сынок!

 

***

– Кто это такие? Что они с нами сделают?! Как я тут оказался?!

Бежан продолжал и продолжал задавать свои идиотские вопросы, и Артур терял терпение даже быстрее, чем обычно. Потерев уши, он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и вернулся к изучению двери, пока Арти развязывал Бежана и шепотом просил его заткнуться. Артур обожал своего брата, Арти всегда и все понимал без слов.

Снова вдохнув, Артур сглотнул тошноту. Один из этих похитителей ударил его по лицу, но вряд ли удар вызвал сотрясение мозга – Артур не терял сознание, он отрубился, когда его одурманили хлороформом. Так что, возможно, тошнота и головокружение были просто реакцией на газ. И чем больше он будет двигаться, тем скорее отрава выйдет из крови.

Артур должен быть сильным. Имс наверняка уже пытается их выручить, но кто знает, когда он придет? И как пройдут переговоры? Артур не хотел подвергать его опасности – и не хотел, чтобы его брат провел в этом месте хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту. От одной мысли об Арти в плену сердце Артура начинало стучать втрое быстрее. Он должен придумать план, хороший и безопасный план, и вытащить брата отсюда любой ценой. Даже если придется перебить всех похитителей до единого и Бежана заодно.

Кстати, о Бежане.

– Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.

Парфюмер, уже освобожденный, стоял посреди комнаты и растирал руки. Губы у него дрожали, и Артур внутренне напрягся, надеясь, что ему не придется иметь дело с истерикой.

– Я был с моим женихом, мы… – Бежан шмыгнул носом, – у нас было свидание. Мы поехали в отель, все было так романтично. А потом… – он нахмурился, но помотал головой. – Потом ничего не помню.

Женихом, ого.

– Понятно, – Артур вернулся к двери.

Он не ревновал к Бежану, да Имс и не увлекся бы никогда никем, кроме Арти, он был уверен. Просто все это порождало в Артуре пустоту, которую обычно он старался отгонять и мысли о которой сейчас были совершенно некстати. Когда все это закончится, он поговорит с Арти и с Имсом.

Обязательно.

Хотя на самом деле Артур не знал, что он будет делать, когда все закончится. Если Имс даже Ариадне не захотел рассказать – и это после восьми лет брака?..

– Может быть, они хотят выкуп? – предположил Бежан. – Томас богат, наверняка эти бандиты надеются получить миллион, – он опять шмыгнул носом. – Или даже больше.

– Думаешь, заплатит? – плохо дело, замка не было, дверь снаружи запиралась на засов. – И за нас тоже?

– Заплатит, – убежденно сказал Бежан.

Похоже, мысль об Имсе – точнее, замечательном Томасе, – его немного успокоила.

– Ну что? – негромко спросил Арти, вставая рядом и обнимая Артура за плечи.

Тому невыносимо хотелось закрыть глаза и воспользоваться поддержкой брата хотя бы на минуту. Но у них не было этой минуты. К тому же Артур не заслужил поддержки – по его вине они тут оказались, и теперь он должен все поправить. Обхватив себя руками, он высвободился из объятий.

– Засов, – сказал он. – Придется ждать, пока за нами придут. Нужно найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие.

Он уже обшарил свои карманы и не нашел ничего, что можно было бы использовать для защиты или нападения. У Арти, похоже, тоже ничего не было. Придирчиво оглядев камеру, Артур не обнаружил ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Разве что…

Окошко под потолком когда-то было забрано решеткой, но теперь большая часть прутьев отсутствовала. Не то чтобы им от этого был прок – окно было слишком узким. Но один-единственный уцелевший прут торчал с краю и на вид выглядел многообещающе. Артур подошел к окну и, подпрыгнув, повис на пруте. Тот отломился с неожиданной легкостью, и Артур, не удержавшись, грохнулся на задницу, так и не выпустив кусок железа из рук.

– Артур! – Арти моментально оказался рядом, протягивая руку и тревожно хмурясь. – Ты не ушибся?

Артур встал. Его выводило из равновесия, что что бы он ни делал, Арти нервничает только сильнее.

– Все в порядке, – сдержанно ответил он.

За дверью послышался шум.

– О боже! – запаниковал Бежан, но не успел больше произнести ни слова, как Арти зажал ему рот рукой и оттащил к стене.

Артур шагнул к двери и замер, опуская руку с зажатым в ней прутом так, чтобы оружия не было видно.

Дверь распахнулась.

В дверном проеме замер невысокий азиат – китаец, насколько Артур мог судить, – подняв руку с пистолетом. Артур с облегчением увидел, что его палец не на спусковом крючке. Азиату на вид было лет двадцать, и он не был похож на матерого убийцу и похитителя – с другой стороны, пристрелить мог и не матерый.

– Очнулись? – спросил парень по-немецки с заметным акцентом. – Кто из вас Бежан?

– Я не понимаю, – прошептал Артур по-английски, стараясь выглядеть таким испуганным, каким должен быть омега в его ситуации. – Зачем вы нас сюда привезли? Что вы с нами сделаете?

Похититель – и Артура очень беспокоило, что он видит только одного – нахмурился и шагнул вперед, заходя в камеру.

– Бежан, – настойчиво повторил он, сообразив, очевидно, что Артур не говорит по-немецки. – Ты Бежан?

Он сделал еще шаг вперед, и теперь пистолет почти упирался Артуру в лицо. И шанса лучше могло не случиться…

Вскинув руку с «ломом», Артур от души ударил бандита по запястью. И, когда тот с воплем согнулся, – по голове. Похититель упал, как подкошенный. Артур быстро присел рядом, проверяя пульс. Кажется, похититель был жив. Подняв пистолет и проверив патроны, Артур выпрямился и осторожно выглянул из камеры, ожидая увидеть толпу вооруженных головорезов.

За дверью было помещение побольше, и там никого не было. А вот из следующего доносились голоса. Видимо, идти им придется именно туда – из помещения вела только одна дверь.

– Побудьте тут, – сказал Артур.

Похоже, их действительно держали на каком-то заброшенном складе. Крадучись Артур пересек зал и заглянул в дверной проем. И тут же нырнул назад, чтобы его не заметили. Похитителей было пятеро – по крайней мере, в этой комнате, и они о чем-то ожесточенно спорили. По-китайски Артур не говорил, о чем сейчас очень жалел. Арти, с другой стороны…

– Говорят, нас надо убить, – шепнул Арти ему на ухо, и Артур едва не спустил курок от неожиданности. Подавившись воздухом, он обернулся и обнаружил Арти прямо за спиной. За руку тот крепко держал Бежана. Который зажимал себе рот свободной ладонью, – вот только никто не хочет быть тем самым убийцей…

– Не пугай меня так, – выдавил Артур.

Арти виновато улыбнулся.

– Прости, – он заглянул Артуру за плечо, внимательно слушая, о чем говорят бандиты. – Что-то про то, что за похищение можно получить вышку, и что их кинули… Не очень понятно.

– Понятно, что у нас неприятности, – отрезал Артур.

Насколько он мог видеть, они все были вооружены, а у него тут только пистолет, и если его убьют, Арти останется один и без оружия. Может, попробовать их как-нибудь отвлечь? Чтобы дать Арти возможность сбежать…

– Артур! – пальцы Арти впились ему в плечо – довольно больно, и тут только Артур услышал шум. Черт, кажется, к похитителям явилось подкрепление, и теперь они в полной заднице! – Артур, ты это чувствуешь?

Артур открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что он должен чувствовать – и вопрос замер на языке. Да, он это _чувствовал_. Имса! Это зудящие ощущение, которое Артур отгонял уже пятнадцать минут, было таким привычным и знакомым – настолько знакомым, что Артур даже не сразу опознал его. Его мысли заметались с лихорадочной скоростью. Как лучше поступить? Затаиться и подождать подкрепления? Или напасть на похитителей, чтобы дать группе поддержки пробраться внутрь? Артур знал Имса, с него сталось бы заявиться сюда одному, а Артур уже слишком боялся за Арти, чтобы трястись еще и за Имса.

– Арти, вернись назад, – зашептал он. – Мне кажется, сейчас тут будет перестрелка.

– Черта с два…

– Иди!

Бандиты повскакивали со своих мест, когда одна из дверей в их комнатушку распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилось подкрепление – по крайней мере, Артур поначалу принял их за подкрепление. Пока один из вновь прибывших не выскочил вперед и не принялся орать – и Артур, не веря глазам своим, понял, что знает его. Это был сын их клиента, тот самый «проблемный подросток», о котором говорил Кобб.

События принимали какой-то совсем уж чудной оборот. Их похитил сын клиента? Что за бред?

– Требует, чтобы они его слушались, а они посылают его куда подальше, – Арти и не подумал уходить. – Говорят, что он подвел их под тюрьму.

– Арти!..

Закончить Артур не успел. Потому что из той же двери, из которой появился придурочный сынок клиента, в комнату ввалились новые действующие лица.

Имс, Кобб и несколько вооруженных китайцев.

– Твой папаша тебя убьет! – заявил Имс – к счастью, на английском, а то Артур уже начал скучать по членораздельной речи. – Если не уймешь своих шавок…

– Томас!

Артура толкнуло в плечо, и Бежан, про которого он почти успел забыть, бросился вперед, утаскивая за собой Арти, по-прежнему вцепившегося ему в руку. Секунда – и оба они оказались в комнате, полной вооруженных психов. Время как будто замедлилось. Артур услышал крики, треск затворов, собственное сердцебиение и шагнул вперед, отталкивая Арти к стене – прежде, чем успел понять, что происходит.

Его ударило в грудь с такой силой, словно рядом взорвалась бомба, потом что-то твердое треснуло по затылку, рот заполнился кровью – и свет померк прежде, чем Артур успел подумать…

…подумать…

…как глупо все вышло.


	6. Chapter 6

Дом не поспевал за событиями. Еще никогда раньше работа не превращалась в такой полный, абсолютный кошмар с такой стремительностью. Сначала это похищение, оказавшееся протестной выходкой избалованного, недолюбленного папой засранца. Потом разговор с клиентом, который не верил, что его сынок способен на такое неповиновение. И все это в присутствии накрученного до состояния шаровой молнии Имса, который в любой момент мог сорваться и сотворить что-нибудь жуткое. Вроде нападения на клиента или массового убийства. Имс не хотел цивилизованного разговора и обсуждения украденной формулы, он хотел своих омег, и Дом буквально чувствовал, что он вот-вот взорвется.

Когда они в сопровождении любезно выданных заказчиком «телохранителей» приехали в гости к сынку и его компании на заброшенный склад, Дом почти уже вздохнул с облегчением. Похоже, дело удалось урегулировать без крови. И он не забудет об этом напомнить – потом, когда все кончится.

И потом за несколько секунд все превратилось в ад.

Когда раздался выстрел, и Артур упал, Дом не поверил своим глазам. Этого не может быть – просто… просто потому, что не может! Кого убивают за пять минут до совершенно бескровного спасения? Только парня с таким мерзким характером, определенно, но Дом пришел сюда его спасти!

– Артур! – кричал Арти. – Артур! Артур!!!

Кажется, произошла перестрелка. Кажется, Имс кого-то расстрелял, а Арти убил кого-то – другого кого-то – голыми руками, и Дом надеялся, что не будет вспоминать это зрелище до гробовой доски. Кажется, сам Дом тоже в кого-то попал.

Что он точно помнил – это как Арти зажимал рану на груди брата руками, и из-под пальцев сочилась кровь, и он плакал, но не убирал руки. А потом Имс схватил Дома за подбородок и закричал прямо в лицо:

– Вызывай скорую!

И Дом вызвал скорую.

Сын клиента во всей этой мясорубке уцелел, и это была единственная хорошая новость на сегодня.

А теперь все они сидели в приемном покое – все, потому что Ариадна тоже приехала, хотя Дом ее не звал и понятия не имел, как она узнала о произошедшем. Но сейчас Ариадна сидела рядом с ним и грызла ногти, напротив метался белый, как мел, и буквально трясущийся Имс, а Арти застыл на неудобной больничной банкетке и методично оттирал руки влажными салфетками.

Это было сюрреалистическое зрелище.

– Почему нет полиции? – тихо спросила Ариадна.

– Клиент подсуетился, – тем же тоном ответил Дом. Неудивительно, что тот постарался – учитывая, что его сынок оказался в центре событий.

Артур был жив, об этом врачи уже сообщили – опасаясь, видимо, что у Имса случится припадок, – но к нему никого не пускали, и никакие требования, угрозы и уговоры не открывали перед заведенными до состояния пружины родственниками заветные двери. Дом знал, что они чувствуют – он проходил через это. Должно быть, в медицинском колледже учат какой-то особенной жестокости.

– А где Бежан? – снова подала голос Ариадна.

– Где-то тут, – Дом понятия не имел, где Бежан, он не следил за судьбой парфюмера, но припоминал, что того тоже сажали в скорую.

Так что наверняка привезли в больницу.

Дверь в конце коридора открылась, и Дом напрягся и задержал дыхание. Он надеялся, что у врача хорошие новости – ну или хотя бы не самые плохие. Дом не желал Артуру плохого и уж тем более не желал такой потери Арти.

Он знал, как это больно.

Арти вскочил, роняя салфетки, Имс тут же обнял его за плечи, следя за приближающимся врачом со смесью страха и надежды.

Тот, к счастью, не стал задерживать с ответом.

– Мистер Имс? – он дождался кивка. – Что ж, у меня хорошие новости! Он поправится.

– Почему он разговаривает с Имсом? – Ариадна дернула Дома за плечо. – Только потому, что тот альфа? Это так несправедливо, у Артура ведь есть брат, он гораздо более близкий родственник…

– Нет, – рассеянно ответил Дом, пытаясь вслушиваться в то, что говорил врач.

– Что? Родной брат ему не такой близкий родственник?..

– И еще. Пожалуйста, обследуйте моего мужа, он в положении, – Имс все еще выглядел скверно, но теперь он вроде бы немного успокоился и впал в конструктивный модус.

До Дома не сразу дошло, что он сказал.

В положении? Это… это значит беременный?

– Имс, – прошипел Арти.

Врач всплеснул руками и глубоко вздохнул, его плечи поднялись и опустились.

– Значит, вы в курсе! – воскликнул он с нескрываемым облегчением. – Это просто замечательно.

– Прошу прощения? – смутился Имс. – Как я могу быть не в курсе?

– Просто он настаивал ничего не говорить вам, и по нашим законам омега имеет право сохранить тайну, но вы американские граждане…

Имс не побледнел, он просто выцвел на глазах. Так, словно его покидала жизнь – вместе со способностью разговаривать и вообще соображать.

– Мой брат, – негромко сказал Арти, – ждет ребенка.

Наверное, это был вопрос. Дом сейчас не очень различал – новости сменяли друг друга слишком уж быстро.

– Не переживайте, ребенку ничего не грозит! – жизнерадостно сказал врач.

Вот тогда-то Имс и упал в обморок.

 

***

Все произошло так быстро, что Артур даже не успел понять, что происходит. Проститься с жизнью, сказать близким, что любит их – или что там делают обычно в такой ситуации? Но Артур потерял сознание быстрее, чем додумался сказать героическое или трогательное последнее слово.

Он открыл глаза в больничной палате, горло саднило, грудь болела, но все неприятные ощущения были далекими и отстраненными. Артуру казалось, он обложен ватой, как елочная игрушка, и лежит – вялый и безразличный – в ожидании Рождества.

– Мистер Имс, вы очнулись, – в поле зрения показался невысокий толстенький мужчина в белом халате и с широкой улыбкой на лице. Должно быть, врач. До отвращения жизнерадостный. Артур мельком подумал, что его почему-то записали на фамилию Имса, и обычно он стал бы возражать, но сейчас возражать не хотелось. – Вам невероятно повезло.

Это Артур уже и сам заметил. Он тут и даже в сознании.

– Пуля отскочила от ребра, конечно, было сильное кровотечение, но вы быстро поправитесь…

– Мой брат? – попытался спросить он.

Получился какой-то невнятный задушенный сип, но врач, очевидно, был привычен к голосам пациентов.

– Ждет, когда вы придете в себя.

– А муж…

– Тоже ждет, – врач буквально просиял, – и не волнуйтесь за ребенка. С ним все прекрасно.

Артур попробовал улыбнуться. Слава богу, Арти был в порядке и его ребенок не пострадал. Артур на мгновение даже перестал злиться, что так глупо попал в больницу. Оно того стоило.

Хорошо, что Арти не стал изображать героя и сказал врачам о своем положение.

– Нет, мы просто сделали анализы, – сообщил врач, что-то записывая на планшетке, и Артур сообразил, что говорил вслух. Ну, если это можно назвать вслух. – Мы проверяем всех репродуктивных омег, это обычная процедура.

– Проверяете посетителей? – смутился Артур.

Врач оторвался от планшетки и бросил на Артура удивленный взгляд.

– Пациентов, – сказал он. И, не успел Артур запаниковать – Арти тут _пациент?_ – врач добавил: – Я говорю о вашем ребенке, мистер Имс.

Артур, должно быть, все же ушиб голову при падении. Это было единственное вменяемое объяснение слуховым галлюцинациям.

– Моем ребенке? – мягко повторил он. – У меня нет никакого ребенка.

Врач снова оторвался от писанины.

– Ну, вашему несуществующему ребенку уже одиннадцать недель, и он хорошо себя чувствует, судя по УЗИ.

Артур только и мог, что глупо хлопать глазами в ответ на это. Кто-то из них бредит, и, учитывая все произошедшее, Артур поставил бы на себя.

– Доктор, у меня была сильная травма, повреждена матка…

– Я назначу вам обследование у гинеколога, – заверил врач.

Артур откинулся на кровати, глядя в потолок. Он беременный? Звучало в точности как галлюцинация. У Артура даже не было плана действий – он никогда не думал, что подобное может произойти. Да, они не предохранялись в прошлый раз, это была случайность, оказались вдали от цивилизации без презервативов. И они с Арти оба, конечно, потом сделали тест. Арти забеременел, а Артур, как и следовало ожидать, нет…

Может быть, срок был слишком маленьким?

И что теперь? Неужели в нем действительно ребенок? Артур как мог незаметно пощупал живот, но не обнаружил никаких особенных изменений. Да, он чувствовал себя неважно в последнее время, но он много работал и не особо следил за здоровым режимом…

Все прежние переживания вдруг накатили на Артура, и он как будто протрезвел. Что, теперь Имс решит остаться с ним из-за ребенка? Или потому, что его вынудит Арти? Это была ужасная перспектива.

– Я позову ваших родных, – врач наконец-то отложил планшетку и снова солнечно улыбнулся.

Артур решился.

– Пожалуйста, не говорите моему мужу, – сказал он твердо. – Про ребенка – не говорите ему.

 

***

– Господи, как я мог не заметить? – Имс готов был волосы на себе выдирать, если бы это принесло хоть какое-то облегчение. – Как я мог не знать? Я совсем не заботился о нем – Арти, он меня никогда не простит!

Арти сидел на стуле, комкая салфетку, и вид у него был не менее потрясенный.

– Что я сделал не так? – взмолился Имс. Он не мог поверить, что Артур скрывал от него такое – почему? Почему? – Он не доверяет мне, Арти? Я плохой муж, я обидел его? Может быть, он хочет от меня уйти?

Мысли и эмоции затапливали Имса, смешиваясь с предыдущими страхами – и, видимо, его голова просто не могла выносить все это целиком.

– Успокойся, – сказал Арти. – Артур тебя любит.

– И ты подумай, он же постоянно летал на самолете! И пил кофе литрами! И алкоголь, – Имс закрыл лицо руками, припоминая «здоровый образ жизни» Артура в последние месяцы, – он ходил на борьбу, господи боже, Арти, его в любой момент могли ударить! Я не говорю уже о работе. И мы занимались сексом. Ему вообще нельзя иметь детей…

– Успокойся.

– А вдруг это ему навредит? Вдруг это его убьет? – сценарии один страшнее другого проносились перед его внутренним взором, и Имс действительно не мог поверить, что был _так невнимателен_. – Арти, это такой риск, вдруг это убьет его?..

Пощечина моментально привела его в чувство. Имс заморгал глазами, поднимая руку и прижимая к горящей щеке, ошеломленно глядя на вскочившего Арти.

– У тебя истерика, – сдавленно сказал тот – и Имс покраснел от стыда. Осталось довести до больницы второго мужа, он на верном пути. – Это его не убьет. Умойся и иди к нему, нельзя, чтобы Артур был один.

Да. Да.

– Но он не хочет меня видеть, – прошептал Имс.

– Естественно, хочет, – безапелляционно ответил Арти. – А я поговорю с врачом. И с психологом. Пока мы там сидели… – он запнулся. – Имс, у Артура какие-то странные фантазии. И в одном ты прав – нам надо было заметить все это раньше.

 

***

Арти вполне понимал истерику Имса – на самом деле, он и сам был близок, просто не так быстро реагировал на шокирующие новости. Он вообще еще пока не отошел от ступора, в который впал, когда в Артура выстрелили. Арти точно знал, что этот ужас, ощущение липкой крови на руках – все это будет преследовать его еще долго. А он только пару лет как перестал видеть во сне истекающего кровью Артура после прошлого кошмара.

Его брат умел делать жизнь разнообразной и остросюжетной.

Конечно, Арти сам был виноват. Надо было послушать Артура и вернуться в камеру, а не лезть безоружным вперед. Надо было отпустить Бежана, пусть себе бежит хоть под пули, хоть куда угодно. «Томас!» Арти на мгновение скрутило от ненависти. Этот придурок лапал его альфу, чуть не испортил побег и в завершение едва не убил его брата и его самого.

И пусть злосчастный парфюмер был не виноват во всем случившемся, Арти все равно трясло от гнева.

Арти помотал головой, сообразив, что думает о чем угодно – лишь бы не думать о ребенке Артура. Ребенке! Арти одновременно верил и не верил, потому что прошло много времени, да, но рана была такой страшной, и что, если беременность оборвется? Арти знал своего брата, тот сколько угодно мог притворяться стойким оловянным солдатиком, но такое ему будет трудно пережить.

Он и так уже напридумывал себе ужасов.

– Доктор? – Арти постучал в дверь и заглянул в кабинет. – Можно с вами поговорить?

– Конечно! – радостно отозвался врач Артура. Он вообще был очень радостный, и это немного нервировало Арти. Кто будет с таким веселым видом вещать об «обширном кровотечении» и «переломе ребра»? – Хотите узнать, когда вашего брата можно будет забрать домой?

– Хочу, – не стал отказываться Арти. – Но прежде я бы хотел обсудить его беременность.

 

***

Имс старательно подавил желание поскрестись в дверь и зашел в палату без стука. Он ожидал обнаружить Артура лежащим в постели, но тот сидел на краю, свесив ноги – кровать была высокой, и он не доставал до пола, – и мрачно смотрел на дверь. Голубая рубашка в горох ему категорически не шла.

– Тебе нужно лежать, – сказал Имс.

Артур мотнул головой. Ну конечно, он лучше знал, что ему нужно, и на мгновение Имс почувствовал злость – которая тут же потухла под тревогой и чувством вины. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Имс подошел и встал рядом.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо.

Это был какой-то идиотский разговор. Прикусив губу, Имс сделал еще один шаг и обнял Артура, прижимая к себе, но стараясь ни на что не давить. Тот напрягся – он не любил все эти нежности, не любил праздные прикосновения и уж тем более сочувствие в минуту слабости, но Имсу сейчас самому было нужно сочувствие. Не говоря уже о нежности и прикосновениях.

– Прости меня, – пробормотал Артур Имсу в плечо.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Да уж, напугал ты меня до смерти, – признал он. – Арти пришлось влепить мне пощечину, а ты бы еще чем-нибудь покрепче меня одарил…

– Я имею в виду, за то, что Арти мог пострадать, – продолжал настаивать Артур. – Его могли ранить, что-то могло случиться с вашим ребенком.

Имс слегка отстранился. Странные фантазии, говорил Арти, и сам Имс больше не мог делать вид, что не замечает во всем этом систему. Ему стало так стыдно, что в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Он чувствовал, что Артура что-то гнетет, знал, что все это отдаление, замкнутость и погруженность в работу неспроста, но каждый день откладывал разговор на завтра, потому что Артур не любил задушевных разговоров, тем более о своих проблемах. Которых у него, конечно, не было.

Конечно.

А Имс малодушно не любил на него давить, зная, что в ответ получит только еще больше упрямства.

– Я думал, это _наш общий_ ребенок, – сказал Имс мягко. – И, кстати, о ребенке. Артур… Артур, почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

Артур его тут же отпихнул, его лицо исказилось от гнева, а уши прижались к голове.

– Я на них в суд подам!

Имс ждал такой реакции, но все равно подавить обиду и грусть оказалось нелегко.

– Мы узнали случайно, – сказал он. – Но почему ты не хотел, чтобы я знал? Или Арти? Почему ты своему брату ничего не сказал?

– Мне самому сказали только что, – Артур явно старался, чтобы это прозвучало надменно, но на слух Имса вышло довольно жалобно. – И я не собирался скрывать. Просто хотел сначала поговорить. С тобой.

– Давай поговорим, – тут же предложил Имс.

Черт, как ему не хватало Арти сейчас! Тот всегда знал, как пролезть сквозь броню Артура.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы, – твердо заявил Артур. Как будто эта довольно простая идея была манифестом, и кто-то собирался Артуру возражать.

– Я тоже, – согласился Имс, – хочу, чтобы все мы были счастливы.

Артур нахмурился. То ли раздраженно, то ли растерянно.

– Вы с Арти, – с непонятной настойчивостью сказал он. И глубоко, тяжело вздохнул, опуская плечи и ссутуливаясь – чтобы тут же с перекошенным лицом схватиться за грудь. – Давай начистоту, Имс. Ты любишь Арти, и теперь, когда у вас будет ребенок…

– У _нас_ будет ребенок! – вспылил Имс, потому что у них уже был этот разговор – семь лет назад, и Имс всерьез считал, что они все выяснили тогда. Так вот что означали все эти приступы трудоголии: Артур решил устроить им семейное счастье, в своей манере и не посоветовавшись. Очень в его духе. – Артур, я женат на Арти и я женат на тебе, ты забыл? И я не собираюсь пересматривать наш брачный контракт!

– Ты даже не захотел сказать Ариадне о нашем браке, – горько сказал Артур.

– Я хотел _показать!_

Имс злился – он чувствовал, как распушилась шерсть на ушах и волосы на голове тоже встали дыбом, но глубоко под злостью он прятал смущение. Когда Арти забеременел, Имс переключил все внимание на него, а Артур – Артур всегда говорил, что ему не надо. Неудивительно, что дело дошло до депрессии: нахлынувшие гормоны, усталость, плохое самочувствие и невнимательный альфа кого угодно сломают.

Даже если этот _кто-то_ никогда не признается.

– Я хотел показать ей, – негромко повторил Имс. – Потому что я ревновал. Я видел, как она тебе нравится. Мне так стыдно, Артур. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что ты решишь что-нибудь такое…

Артур помолчал.

– Это все из-за моей внезапной беременности? – вдруг спросил он.

– Нет! – возмутился Имс. – Дело в тебе!

Но Артур не слушал: 

– А если ее не удастся сохранить?

Имс съежился. Он еще не привык к идее о втором ребенке, но мысль о его потере… Но с другой стороны навалились опасения за здоровье и жизнь Артура.

– Если она тебе угрожает, мы ее прервем, – твердо сказал Имс, хотя все в нем отозвалось протестом. – Артур, господи… Давай проведем обследование, и если все в порядке – тогда мы отпразднуем это. А если нет, – он протянул руки и снова осторожно обнял Артура, поглаживая по голове, проводя пальцами по гладким мягким ушам, – тогда просто забудем. Как будто ничего не было. Артур, я люблю тебя, как ты мог об этом забыть? Прости, что я был таким эгоистом.

– Ты не эгоист, – возразил Артур.

– Я альфа.

– Вот только давай без сексистских штампов, – но плечи Артура немного расслабились, и Имс тоже почувствовал облегчение.

– Хорошо, _котенок_ , – пропел Имс – и быстро отскочил, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. – Эй, тебя это заводит, не ври!

Артур скривился, но Имс видел, что на самом деле он прячет улыбку – слабую и кривоватую, но все же улыбку.

– Иногда, – признал Артур. – _Редко_.

Имс уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в палату влетел Арти. Он, не притормаживая, пролетел все небольшое пространство, отпихнул Имса и прижал опешившего от такого напора Артура к груди.

– Придурок, – выпалил он, – идиот! Никогда больше так не делай! Я чуть с ума не сошел, Артур, – он отодвинулся, пронзая Артура взглядом, будто пытался загипнотизировать – и тут же вновь затараторил, обхватывая лицо Артура ладонями и принимаясь покрывать его поцелуями. – Поздравляю, поздравляю, я так за тебя рад, за всех нас, все будет хорошо, тебе не о чем переживать…

Артур только медленно моргал под этим потоком слов и мягко, смущенно улыбался. Имс вздохнул и присел на край тумбочки. Может, с надеждой подумал он, может, все и правда будет хорошо.

Арти в таких вещах никогда не ошибался.

 

***

– Дом, – Ариадна допила дрянной больничный кофе и заглянула в стаканчик. – Так значит, они женаты?

– Ага, – Кобб смотрел на свой стакан с отвращением и попробовать явно не решался.

– И давно?

Кобб задумался, рассеянно поглаживая левое ухо, покрытое мягкой светлой шерстью.

– Примерно восемь лет. Может, чуть больше.

Ариадна едва удержалась от того, чтобы присвистнуть.

– Да наш Имс не промах, – саркастически сказала она.

Кобб все-таки решился попробовать кофе.

– Не без этого, – кивнул он.

– Дом, – позвала Ариадна. И, дождавшись, пока он поднимет глаза – красивые, голубые, – выпалила: – Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?


End file.
